Pozytywna Postać
by Dance witch a non-human
Summary: Szalona pani naukowiec narobiła sobie problemów, przez co zmieniono ją w wielkiego robota i kazano sobie jakoś radzić. Fajnie co nie? Cóż, Szkoda, że nie bardzo chce współpracować. TFP
1. Jak nie rozwiązywać problemów: Poradnik

**Wow, długo miałam opory czy powinnam tu cokolwiek upubliczniać. Ze względu na małą ilość Polaków na tej stronie (i w samym fandomie) jakoś nie byłam zbyt przekonana... Może dlatego, żę z czystej przyzwoitości powinnam to przetłumaczyć? Nie wiem. Tak czy inaczej, wyjdę ze swojej strefy komfortu i zrobię cokolwiek. Tak, to dobry plan.**

Szczerze nie byłam świadoma tego, że zaciskam swoją szczękę, dopóki patyczek po lizaku w moich ustach nie strzelił przeraźliwie. Akurat w tym momencie w pomieszczeniu panowała całkowita cisza, dlatego odgłos nie uszedł uwadze tych wszystkich ludzi.

To chyba normalne, że umierałam z nerwów, podczas gdy komisja badała w jak wielkie gówno się wpakowałam. Dlatego trudno mi było zrozumieć te oburzone spojrzenia, wypalające dziurę w mojej twarzy.

Po chwili jednak, odpowiednie osoby powróciły do rozmowy z tą diabelską dwójką, składającej się z niezwykle pomarszczonej kobiety, która dawała każdemu pełne nienawiści spojrzenia, oraz grubszego mężczyzny ubranego w o wiele za ciasny frak.

Od ich obojga bił pełen, surowy profesjonalizm, który przyprawiał mnie o nie małe ciarki.

Wykorzystując chwilę w, której to nie ja byłam w centrum uwagi - wysunęłam telefon z kieszeni, pamiętając, że jeszcze jakiś czas temu ktoś molestował mnie wiadomościami.

Wszystkie pochodziły od numeru mojej siostry. Nie było to dziwne. Zważając na poziom nienawiści, którą we mnie kierowała, że dołączy do grupy ostrzeliwujące moje działania z każdej strony.

Nawet nie siląc się na czytanie, schowałam urządzenie i przeniosłam niezainteresowane spojrzenie na surową kobietę, która o zgrozo zbliżała się w moim kierunku. Starając się nie pokazywać po sobie paniki, usztywniłam ramiona, ledwo zauważając, że pogryziony patyczek wysunął się z moich ust na podłogę.

Ta zmarszczyła się jeszcze bardziej, zaskakując moje wcześniejsze domysły, czy można wyglądać jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemnie.

\- Dr. Mikeyla Bomaker, jak sądzę. - odezwała się swoim syczącym głosem, po zmierzeniu mnie od stóp do głów.

Pomimo jej zdegustowanego tonu, wysiliłam się na uprzejmy uśmiech, wyciągając dłoń w geście powitania

\- Tak, miło poznać pani...

\- Brendo - powiedziała - Bredna Howard - Dokończyła, przyjmując moją rękę.

Pierwsza się odsunęłam, poprawiając zsuwające się okulary. - Szkoda, że przychodzi nam się spotykać w tak nieprzyjemnych warunkach - zagadałam, nie widząc absurdu tej wypowiedzi.

Brenda spojrzała na mnie jak na niespełna rozumu, co niezbyt różniło się od jej poprzednich spojrzeń, jednak obyła się bez komentarza. Ruchem ręki przywołała swojego partnera, by zaraz powrócić do mnie.

\- Nie będę owijać w bawełnę - zaczęła, plącząc ze sobą dłonie. Jednak zanim postanowiła zacząć swój wywód, zrobiła pauzę, na tyle długą bym mogła policzyć pory na jej twarzy - nieumiejętnie zakryte podkładem - od których uwagę odciągnąć zapewne miała szminka w kolorze wściekłej czerwieni.

\- Wiele razy spotykałam się z ludźmi pani pokroju i takie sytuacje stają się powoli do przewidzenia - odezwała się w końcu, analizując mnie wzrokiem. To dosyć smutne, może mogłabym nawet zrozumieć jej zirytowaną postawę.

\- Cóż mogę rzec? - zapytałam niewinnie - wypadki zdarzają się nie od dziś.

Kobieta ponownie przeszła w stan zawieszenia, przez co zaczęłam się zastanawiać czy ma jakieś poważne problemy z utrzymaniem koncentracji, ale zaraz potem wyjęła skądś niewielki notes, przenosząc na niego spojrzenie.

\- Z naszych obserwacji wynika, że z łatwością można było uniknąć nieszczęśliwego zdarzenia. Zabezpieczenia były zbyt łatwe do obejścia, jak na taką wielką firmę. A z tego co mi wiadomo nie macie problemów finansowych - uniosła na mnie brew, nadal trzymając notes przy twarzy.

Mimowolnie przełknęłam ślinę - Więc... dotychczasowo takie problemy się nie zdarzały, wręcz w ogóle przez co...

\- Uznała pani, że spełnianie podstawowych norm pani nie obowiązuje? - wcięła się Brenda, oskarżycielsko.

Jeny, ja naprawdę nie byłam znana z jakiejkolwiek wstydliwości, lub trzęsienia portkami przed większością ludzi, ale ta kobieta była po prostu przerażająca. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać i zaczęłam nerwowo pocierać dłonie.

Ta, jakby widząc mój stan, zwyczajnie westchnęła zamykając na chwilę oczy.

\- Jeżeli mam mówić prywatnie, to na pani miejscu przeznaczyłabym zaoszczędzone na zabezpieczeniach pieniądze na prawników, wielu prawników - zniżyła niebezpiecznie głos, obserwując zbliżającego się do nas mężczyznę.

Przeskakiwałam spojrzeniem to z niej, to ze ściany, nie mogąc za bardzo wymyślić odpowiedzi. - To znaczy...

\- To znaczy, że masz przejebane - szepnęła do mnie, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu pomijając zwrot grzecznościowy. Zanim zdążyłam otrząsnąć się z chwilowego szoku, grubszy mężczyzna już wyciągał rękę w moim kierunku.

\- Więc? - zapytał znudzonym tonem - od czego zaczniemy?

Wchodząc w głębię ciemnego, bezpiecznego korytarza oparłam się o ścianę, jakbym właśnie uciekła z rąk mojego oprawcy. Chociaż, gdyby bliżej się przyjrzeć - właśnie tak było.

Przez chwilę brałam głębokie wdechy, a kiedy poczułam lekkie zawroty głowy ustabilizowałam oddech.

Niestety to nie był koniec tej przerażającej udręki.

Gdy po pokonaniu krótkiej drogi, weszłam do lobby od razu zaskoczył mnie widok ludzi, stojących przed drzwiami budynku.

Gdy tylko zobaczyli mnie wchodzącą w ich zasięg, całe te mrowisko zwane reporterami przerwało swoje dotychczasowe zajęcia i rzucili się do szklanych drzwi, które dzięki bogu były zamknięte.

W całym tym poruszeniu i egipskiej ciemności, panującej w lobby nie zauważyłam postaci siedzącej na kanapie.

\- Spójrz tylko.

Natychmiast obróciłam zdegustowany wzrok z reporterów, na zgrabną kobiecą sylwetkę, ubraną w strój służbowy. Pomimo panujących ciemności, zauważyłam jej ciemne wory pod oczami. Jej włosy były niechlujnie postrzępione, a w ręku trzymała niedawno zapalonego papierosa. Jej własna twarz, wysłała jej mroczne spojrzenie.

\- Spójrz do czego doprowadziły twoje chore ambicje.

Przez chwilę stałam z założonymi rękoma, nie wiedząc na czym zatrzymać wzrok. Szalejące za oknem tłumy, wydawały się teraz bezpieczniejszą opcją. Mimo wszystko nie oderwałam go od mojej usatysfakcjonowanej siostry.

\- Nie wolno tu palić, myślę, że ostrzeżenia przed drzwiami dosyć jasno się wyrażają - powiedziałam beznamiętnie, na co ta posłała mi nieszczery uśmiech po czym zgniotła niedopałek na szklanym stole. O matko.

\- Po co przyjechałaś? - zapytałam, obserwując jak ta wstaje przewieszając swoją torbę przez ramię.

Powolnym ruchem zbliżyła się do mnie, stukając szpilkami o śliską posadzkę - Nie odpisywałaś - stanęła przede mną, krzyżując ramiona i patrząc na mnie z góry. Wysokie obcasy tylko potęgowały jej dominującą postawę. Przez chwilę stała tak w milczeniu, a potem odkręciła się w stronę ludzi, którzy wyglądali jakby ledwo powstrzymywali się od powybijania okien.

\- Masz swoją sławę - zachichotała, robiąc szybki ruch ręką - jak się z tym czujesz?

Zmarszczyłam brwi - Słuchaj, jeżeli przyjechałaś tu tylko po to by wylewać na mnie swoje szambo to wybacz, że cię zawiodę, ale ktoś cię uprzedził. Dużo ludzi.

\- Dobrze, bo na to zasłużyłaś.

Warknęłam, oddalając się na chwilę by zaraz wrócić, jednak zanim mogłam rozpocząć kolejną, nieprzyjemną rozmowę, moja siostra kontynuowała.

\- Jednak nie po to tu jestem, chociaż muszę przyznać, że niczego innego się nie spodziewałam. Pomysł budowania wielkiego robota z martwych ciał innych robotów by... oh, matko - to samo w sobie brzmi szalenie.

Zatrzymałam się na chwilę na jej uwagę - Sugerujesz, że jestem szalona?

\- Szczerze? tak, ale przebić cię mogą tylko barany, które dały ci na to dofinansowanie. Z resztą, nie zdziwię się jeżeli postanowią odsunąć cię od sprawy.

Wzdrygnęłam się. Niestety, ale musiałam przyznać jej rację. Nie ważne jak bardzo wina nie byłaby po mojej stronie. Robiłabym w tym wypadku antyreklamę. O ile nie cały projekt. W końcu, kto pozwoliłby przetrzymywać maszynę, która była odpowiedzialna za śmierć trójki dzieci? Może i nie własnoręczną, ale jednak.

W tej chwili dotknął mnie prawdziwy lęk, związany z utratą czegoś nad czym tak długo pracowałam, z resztą łatwo to zrozumieć.

\- O mój boże, oni ją zniszczą... - sapnęłam zdziwiona, że dopiero teraz to sobie uświadomiłam. Jak na analityczny umysł, niezły refleks.

Siostra spojrzała na mnie, rozczarowanym spojrzeniem - Czy to jedyne, o co się teraz martwisz?

Zamrugałam na nią, nie dając jej żadnej konkretnej odpowiedzi, co wywołało u niej zmęczone westchnienie - Chodź - poleciła, łapiąc mnie za ramię - zabiorę cię do domu.


	2. Jak nie rozmawiać z Bogiem

Pomimo, że pistolet był naładowany, a kula definitywnie rozwaliła mi mózg - o czym zasygnalizował okropny ból - nadal czułam się obecna.

Moje ciało wydawało się ode mnie odcięte. Byłoby to całkiem logiczne - zważywszy na to, że się zabiłam - gdyby nie fakt, że nadal miałam jasność myślenia.

O cholera.

Czy to jedna z tych teorii, mówiąca, że po śmierci nie ma nic? Ale w tedy zapewne mój umysł również przestałby istnieć. Więc co? Wielka, czarna pustka, a w niej ja dryfująca przez bezkresne morze niczego?

Najgorszy z możliwych scenariuszy.

Nie ukrywając tego, że wpadłam w oczywistą panikę próbowałam się poruszyć, rozejrzeć, albo cokolwiek.

Moje myśli szalały. W pewnym momencie zaczęłam analizować wszystko co mogło pójść nie tak.

Czy to moja wina? Czy zrobiłam coś nie tak? Może tak naprawdę udało mi się przeżyć, a teraz leżałam w szpitalnym łóżku w tak zwanym "stanie uśpienia".

Na pewno lepsze, niż nieskończony mrok. Bo przecież w końcu moje ciało umrze? Prawda?

W tym momencie poczułam mimowolny żal do tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy na siłę są utrzymywani przy życiu.

Ale, co mogło pójść źle? Oczywiście istniały przypadki, gdy ktoś przeżył postrzał w głowę, ale to zdecydowanie różniło się od tego jak ze sobą skończyłam.

Zanim jednak zdążyłam rozłożyć wszystko na czynniki pierwsze poczułam drobne mrowienie w... W nie wiadomo czym.

W tym momencie pozbyłam się wszystkich myśli, skupiając się jedynie na dziwnym uczuciu.

Na początku dotknęło moich górnych partii, rozpływając się powoli po całym ciele i rozgrzewając je.

Kiedy objęło już wszystko, po kolei dotarł do mnie delikatny chłód, poczucie czucia, a nawet ból. Wtedy też coś miękkiego dotknęło moich pleców. A raczej, to ja dotykałam tego. Czy to był...Fotel z mojego biura? To znaczy, że nadal żyłam?

Zanim się zorientowałam, mogłam normalnie poruszać ciałem. Oczywiście uczestniczyło w tym poczucie odrętwienia.

Włożyłam całą siłę w to, by podnieść rękę, a następnie dotknąć nią tyłu mojej głowy.

Cóż, jeżeli rzeczywiście przestrzeliłam sobie mózg, to teraz nie było po tym żadnego śladu.

Nie żebym miała ochotę, wymacać sobie wnętrze mojej czaszki.

Zanim jednak zdążyłam zastanowić się nad prawdopodobieństwem mojego przeżycia, fotel pode mną najlogiczniej w świecie zniknął, posyłając moje logicznie nadal funkcjonujące cielsko na podłogę.

Gwałtowny ruch, zmusił mnie do otworzenia oczu. To by wyjaśniało tą całą ciemność.

Przez chwilę leżałam płasko na plecach, obserwując w milczeniu powoli przemieszczającą się nade mną substancję. Albo to była substancja, albo ktoś wydał pieniądze na wypasiony, ruszający się dach w kolorach różu i błękitu.

Zamrugałam tępo.

Spróbowałam wstać.

Z wielkim trudem uniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej, by zaraz zorientować się, że nie tylko górna część tego, gdzie byłam jest kolorową parą wodną.

Ponowiłam zszokowane mruganie oglądając moje dłonie, które o dziwo niczym się nie wyróżniały.

\- Nigdy mi się to nie znudzi. - Dobiegł mnie, rozbawiony, męski głos. Natychmiast obróciłam się w jego stronę, prawie łamiąc sobie kark, co tylko przyczyniło się do uprzejmego chichotu.

Po nerwowej chwili obłoki zaniknęły, ukazując przede mną...

Wiem, że się powtarzam, ale.

O cholera.

\- Witaj, Mikeylo - powiedział wielki, naprawdę wielki - humanoidalny robot - obserwując mnie z góry.

Pomimo, że byłam w wielkim szoku, jakoś nie poczułam lęku na jego widok. Wręcz przeciwnie, otaczała go aura ciepła i bezpieczeństwa.

Patrzyłam na niego z rozdziawioną buzią, dopiero po chwili postanawiając się odezwać.

Ze wszystkich możliwych pytań typu "Czy to niebo?'', "Jesteś Bogiem?", "Czy ja umarłam?" wybrałam:

\- Czy będę teraz musiała wrócić na ziemię, by dokończyć niedokończone interesy, albo spłacić jakieś moje grzechy, bo pomimo, że jest ich sporo dostrzegłeś we mnie dobro? - zapytałam bez ogródek, obserwując "twarz" robota.

Ten wyglądał na speszonego.

\- Nie sądziłem, że tak szybko dostrzeżesz swoje błędy - powiedział cicho, ale na tyle głośno bym mogła go usłyszeć - chociaż patrząc na twój akt odebrania sobie życia...

Zignorowałam jego ostatnią uwagę - Czy mogę wiedzieć o jakie konkretnie błędy chodzi? - zapytałam.

Teraz wyglądał na rozczarowanego.

\- Posłuchaj - westchnął - nie do mnie należą sprawy ludzkiej śmierci, ale...

Wydałam z siebie poekscytowany odgłos - Czy to oznacza, że są inni bogowie?! Bo... jesteś bogiem... Prawda?

Ten posłał mi surowe, ale nie agresywne spojrzenie - Można tak powiedzieć, ale teraz wolałbym abyś mnie wysłuchała.

Skrzywiłam się i kiwnęłam głową.

\- Moja rasa jest w stanie wojny, która z każdym dniem pozbawia kolejne istnienia życia - zaczął krzyżując ręce za plecami - tak naprawdę, nasze liczby zmniejszyły się tragicznie. Można uznać, że ci co żyją to jedynie niedobitki - mówił, rzucając mi smutne spojrzenia.

\- Tyle, że ja to wiem - zauważyłam w trochę niegrzeczny sposób.

Tamten zwężył "oczy" dając mi raczej nieprzyjemny wygląd - Próbuję ci coś uświadomić, Mikeylo. Chyba jako naukowiec, powinnaś się domyślić czegoś tak oczywistego - powiedział.

\- A nie możemy przejść do konkretów?

\- Masz beznadziejny charakter, wiesz?

Zmarszczyłam brwi, ale już nie odpowiedziałam pokazując mu, że ma moją niepodzielną uwagę.

\- Twoje eksperymenty, tylko pogłębiły ten problem. Pozbawiłaś życia wiele, dobrych Autobotów - kontynuował, bacznie obserwując moją mimikę twarzy.

Mogłam się domyślić, że to o to chodziło. Zaczynałabym wątpić w moją zdolność do logicznego myślenia, gdyby nie fakt, że przez ostatnie wydarzenia miałam prawo być zdezorientowana.

\- Przecież to głównie Decepticony są odpowiedzialne za ten cały bajzel - zauważyłam cicho.

Gigant uśmiechnął się - Dlatego oni nie dostali takiej szansy.

Zamrugałam na niego z zainteresowaniem.

\- Popełniłaś trochę zła, ale jest też w tobie wiele dobra - mówił - musisz je w sobie odnaleźć i spełnić dług wobec Cybertronian - zatrzymał się na chwilę, jakby budując napięcie.

\- Odrodzisz się jako jedna z nas. - zadecydował w końcu, powodując, że oczy prawie wypadły mi z głowy.

Szczerze, spodziewałam się, że wrócę jako Mikeyla i będę musiała wnieść jakąś debatę o ochronę wielkich robotów, albo nie wiem.

Co ja plecę. Tego też można było się domyślić.

\- Czekaj, wspominając o waszej populacji i zmieniając mnie w wielkiego robota... - zrobiłam, krótką pauzę by przetrawić myśli - Namawiasz mnie bym została waszym inkubatorem? - zapytałam trochę zniesmaczona.

Ten zamrugał, co wydawało się trochę dziwne zważywszy na to, że roboty nie muszą nawilżać swoich "oczu".

\- Od ciebie zależy w jaki sposób będziesz chciała spłacić swój dług.

Podrapałam się po brodzie. Cóż, to mi się kojarzy z tym męskim przyrzeczeniem. Jak to było? Spłodź syna, zasadź drzewo i coś tam jeszcze.

\- Przynajmniej będę miała wiele czasu na przemyślenie pewnych kwestii, w końcu okres dziecięcy trwa u was nieco długawo - stwierdziłam, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Oh, nie - zaśmiał się - będziesz w pełni dorosła. Tak naprawdę wejdziesz w ciało nad, którym tyle pracowałaś - uśmiechnął się.

Mój wyraz twarzy musiał być ciekawy, bo ten ponownie zachichotał przypominając mi trochę plotkującą nastolatkę - niesprawiedliwym by było by ich śmierć poszła na marne, czyż nie? A ty możesz to uznać za karę.

\- Ale, że w formie opętania?

Pokręcił głową, nadal rozbawiony - niczym nie będziesz gorsza od innych Cybertonian, z wyjątkiem twojego pochodzenia i... wspomnień.

Zastanowiłam się chwilę. Stanę się jednym z nich? To może być zupełnie nowe doświadczenie. O takich rzeczach marzyłam jako dziecko i nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że to możliwe.

\- No dobrze. - zgodziłam się, chociaż zapewne nie miałam wyboru w tej kwestii - niech tak się stanie, tyle że...

\- Hmm?

\- A co jeżeli, ktoś zacznie do mnie mówić w waszym języku? - zapytałam widząc w tym faktyczny problem.

Robot uśmiechnął się szeroko - Bądź kreatywna.

Dla odmiany ja się skrzywiłam - A nie możesz, nie wiem... dać mi jakiegoś kursu czy coś?

\- I tak nie zapamiętasz tej rozmowy.

\- Czekaj, co?

Nagle dostałam wielkich zawrotów głowy. Albo to wszystko inne się kręciło, kto wie? Udało mi się spojrzeć na moje ręce.

Rozpadałam się.

 _Dos_ _ł_ _ownie_ , moja skóra popękała jak wazon, a spod niej prześwitywało błękitne światło.

Nagle wszystko dookoła mnie zamilkło, a ja _najzwyczajniej_ w świecie roztrzaskałam się.

 _Naprawd_ _ę_ , to brzmiało jak tłuczone szkło.

Ale nie czułam bólu. To było jak... wyzwolenie?

\- **Nie zawie** **ź** **mnie** \- usłyszałam jeszcze - **nie zawied** **ź** **mnie, ani siebie**.

A potem wszystko zniknęło.

 **Nie, zapomniałam wstawić żadnego rozdziału. Tak, Mikeyla popełniła samobójstwo. Pierwszy rozdział miał tylko pokazać, jakich problemów sobie biedaczka narobiła. Z początku miałam nawet to wszystko opisać, ale zajęłoby to dużo czasu (i rozdziałów), a ja wolę się skupić na tym co będzie potem.**

 **Więc, jeżeli ktokolwiek to przeczytał to zachęciłabym do recenzji (do niczego nie zmuszam).**

 **A przyglądając się historii, tak to był Primus (to chyba oczywiste). Wiem, że totalnie go spartaczyłam. Po prostu zawsze wyobrażam go sobie jako takiego śmieszka. Heh.**

 **:D**

 **Niech ktoś mnie zabije...**


	3. To jest beznadziejne

**Ojej, nie sądziłam, że tak szybko zdobędę komentarze Dziękuję, jest mi bardzo miło widząc, że komuś się to podoba.**

 **A teraz kolejny rozdział. Muszę przyznać, że pisząc go dopadła mnie taka wena, że z podniecenia się popłakałam i rodzina wypytywała czy wszystko dobrze. Nie łatwo jest mieć artystyczną duszę! :D**

 **\- Do pisania zainspirowały mnie piosenki: BURNS - When i'm Around U i Imagine Dragons - Beliver (KId Cornet Remix).**

Pierwsze o czym pomyślałam, to czemu wielki, srebrny robot na przeciwko mnie krzyczy.

Siedział skulony pod ścianą, wpatrując się we mnie swoimi robo - oczami i krzyczał.

Czemu krzyczysz, wielki robocie? Czy nie powinno być przypadkiem na odwrót?

Chyba, że dla wielkich robotów zobaczenie człowieka było równie szokujące, co dla ludzi.

Przestań krzyczeć.

Przestań krzyczeć bo sama mimowolnie zaczynam odczuwać konsekwencję ciągłego darcia się.

O?

Zamrugałam zszokowana, a sylwetka jakby naśladując moje ruchy zrobiła dokładnie to samo. Spowodowało to u mnie , dziwny odruch, który ku mojemu zdziwieniu również został powtórzony. Chwilę mi to zajęło, ale w końcu oprzytomniałam.

Ten histeryczny wrzask wydobywał się akurat z mojego gardła.

Orientując się, szybko zamknęłam usta - powodując, że w pomieszczeniu zapadła przerażająca cisza. Uniosłam rękę do obolałej części i potarłam ją, przy okazji wypuszczając tragiczne westchnienie, gdy postać zrobiła dokładnie to samo.

Jeszcze mocniej przycisnęłam się do kąta, analizując to co znalazło się przede mną.

A było co analizować.

Tak naprawdę, wypolerowana do przejrzystości - metalowa ściana, była jedyną materialną rzeczą z wyjątkiem mnie.

No tyle, że właśnie.

Uniosłam niepewnie dłoń do góry i pomachałam nieśmiało, już spodziewając się co zobaczę.

Szczerze, nie wiedziałam jak mam na to zareagować. Już nie mogłam więcej krzyczeć, no i to w żadnym wypadku nie poprawiłoby mojej sytuacji. Przeniosłam wzrok z mojego odbicia na uniesioną dłoń i wpatrywałam się w nią, jakby należała do robota, którym się stałam.

Bo tak właśnie było.

\- Co do cholery... - Udało mi się wydukać i natychmiast jęknęłam, słysząc upierdliwie mechaniczny i skrzekliwy głos, zamiast mojego.

Co się ze mną stało!?

Zerwałam się na równe nogi. A, raczej próbowałam. Ciężar mojego ciała był tak wielki, że natychmiast padłam jak długa z głośnym hukiem. Przez chwilę tarzałam się po podłodze jak dziecko położone na brzuchu, wbrew jego woli. W końcu udało mi się oprzeć o ścianę i wspiąć się po niej do góry. Moje nogi rozjeżdżały się we wszystkie strony, a ja wpadłam w prawdziwą panikę.

Nie mogłam się zdecydować na, którą część siebie powinnam patrzeć. Moje zmysły ogłupiały. Wszystko uderzyło we mnie tak nagle. Czułam życie przechodzące przez moje ciało. Czułam jak moja głowa próbuje przetworzyć za dużo informacji na raz. Czułam...

Oderwałam się od wpatrywania się, w kable na moich nadgarstkach, by spojrzeć w pustą przestrzeń.

Spokojnie.

Przez chwilę wisiałam umysłem w przestrzeni, dając sobie chwilę wytchnienia.

Zacznijmy powoli.

Jakie są moje ostatnie wspomnienia?

Zamknęłam oczy i wysiliłam swój umysł. Co działo się przed tym, jak obudziłam się w tym pokoju? Coś było. Było, ale czułam jakby się ulotniło.

Super, to jeden z tych scenariuszy gdzie ma się amnezję? Przynajmniej pamiętam kim byłam... Pamiętam, prawda?

Byłam człowiekiem.

Nie. **Jestem cz** **ł** **owiekiem.**

Zmusiłam się do otworzenia oczu i ponownego spojrzenia na ścianę, która prawie przypominała lustro. Spojrzenia na widok, który słabo definiował moje człowieczeństwo.

Patrzyłam na skromny kask na mojej głowie. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, od dotknięcia go jedną z rąk, drugą nadal stabilnie trzymając się ściany. Zjechałam nieco niżej by złapać, małą antenkę wystającą z czegoś co miało imitować uszy, by zaraz zabrać ją jak poparzona. Ta część zdawała się równie wrażliwa, co ludzkie bębenki.

W końcu bezmyślnie włożyłam palec w jedno z moich jarzących się, oślepiającą żółcią - oczu.

To właśnie ta część sprawiła, że mnie olśniło.

Ignorując fakt, że nie mogę chodzić rzuciłam się na swoje odbicie by przyjrzeć się szczegółom. Nie wierzę. Po prostu nie wierzę.

Czy ja właśnie jestem w moim własnym projekcie?

Matko, to brzmi beznadziejnie.

Ale co się stało? Ktoś robił na mnie eksperymenty? Czy filozofia o różnych wcieleniach była prawdziwa?... Czy ja umarłam i opętałam to zrobotyzowane ciało?

To było jeszcze bardziej beznadziejne.

Odsuwając na bok całą logikę, która i tak patrząc na wydarzenia nie funkcjonowała - zrobiłam jedno by się przekonać.

Pamiętając wszystko co wiedziałam o wielkich machach z kosmosu, sięgnęłam do swojej klatki piersiowej i rozsunęłam ją prawie agresywnie. A, następnie zamarłam na widok małej puli światła, pulsującej w mojej piersi.

 **Zdecydowanie, to jest beznadziejne**.

\- To jakiś okropny żart... - odezwałam się ponownie, tym obcym głosem.

Nie zauważyłam nawet, że znalazłam się tyłkiem na ziemi tępo wpatrując się w moje wnętrzności.

Wbrew mojej woli, niedowierzanie zaczęło być zastępowane obrzydliwym gniewem. Rozpalał się w moim wnętrzu i nasilał z każdą sekundą.

Kto zrobił mi coś takiego!?

W końcu nie wytrzymałam. Ignorując ból w gardle, ponownie ponowiłam krzyczenie. Tym razem obłąkane jak nigdy.

Z nadal otwartą klatką piersiową, zaczęłam kopać we wszystkie strony i wymachiwać rękoma, drapiąc dziko powierzchnię na, którą natrafiłam.

Wrzeszczałam i łkałam na przemian, tak strasznie długo, że oprócz bólu dołączyło do tego przedstawienia - pieczenie. W końcu iskry wylatujące ze mnie, zmusiły mnie do zamknięcia się i znieruchomienia.

Teraz tylko leżałam, ignorując lepiącą się substancję wyciekającą z moich oczu.

Zamknęłam je i spróbowałam coś powiedzieć, ale jedyne co wyszło to zdeformowany jęk i trochę więcej iskier.

Nie wiedząc co teraz powinnam zrobić, po prostu przesunęłam się na bok - mając nadzieję, że zasnę. Może gdy się obudzę, okaże się, że to wszystko było tylko koszmarnym snem?

Nie.

 _Pierdoli_ _ć_ _to_.

Nadal cicho łkając, podniosłam się do klęczek, a następnie ponownie spróbowałam wstać. Było już znacznie lepiej, ale nadal musiałam używać ściany do pomocy.

Jeżeli nie wiesz co zrobić, dowiedz się gdzie jesteś bekso.

Zamrugałam i pierwszy raz dokładnie rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu. Cóż... Byłam przekonana, że zostałam zamknięta w czterech ścianach, a tym czasem znajdowałam się w holu z, którego wychodziło wiele korytarzy. Wszystko wyglądałoby sterylnie, gdyby nie tony pyłu i kurzu.

Ruszyłam jednym z nich, ciężko opierając się o ścianę i rozglądając na boki. Z każdym krokiem znajdowałam coraz to więcej złomu, a nawet coś co z oddali przypominało innego robota... Równie dobrze poskręcany metal mógł się jedynie ułożyć w ten sposób, ale wolałam nie sprawdzać.

Bo byłam cholera przerażona.

 _Wygl_ _ą_ _da na z_ _ł_ _omowisko_.

Błyskotliwe mój wewnętrzny głosie.

Ciekawe tylko kto wyrzucił na nie, wielką bazę, albo ośrodek badawczy. Ze wszystkiego te dwa skojarzenia, wydawały się najbardziej słuszne. Wszędzie można było znaleźć jakieś panele, albo ekrany. Co dziwne w jednym z pomieszczeń, stały ludzie koparki. Dużo koparek. W połączeniu z urządzeniami wielkości robota było to dziwne połączenie.

Jeszcze dziwniejsze było to co ja tam robiłam. Chociaż skoro opanowałam zmienianie się w wielki mechanizm, to równie dobrze mogłam opanować teleportację.

Mimowolnie zajrzałam w... Moje wewnętrzne systemy? I ukazały mi się jakieś dane, które po przeanalizowaniu okazały się uhh... "Moim poziomem energii, miejscem i datą", z czego to ostatnie przyciągnęło moją uwagę na dłużej.

Oh.

Tak, byłam nieprzytomna, _albo martwa_ dosyć długo.

Albo zaraz po teleportacji, nauczyłam się manipulować czasem.

 **\- Jeżeli ci się podobało, chętnie wysłucham co o tym sądzisz**


	4. To logiczne, że nic nie jest logiczne

**A teraz, trochę Mikeyli, która dosyć szybko stara się zaakceptować zmianę.** **Przez jej wcześniejsze myśli, raczej to nie trudne.** **W końcu była naukowcem, a oni zazwyczaj mają równie porąbane marzenia.** **Z tego co mi wiadomo.** **Huh**

.

Zaakceptuj swój los, jeżeli nie możesz go zmienić.

Testowałam właśnie możliwości mojego ciała. Podczas gdy zginałam i prostowałam ramię, pozwoliłam moim myślom spokojnie błądzić.

Ludzie z pracy. Szef. Angelika.

Czy ktokolwiek zamartwiał się moim zniknięciem? W końcu nikt nie rozpływa się w powietrzu i... Oh, czekaj. Tak się właśnie stało ze mną, ale wracając.

Nie. Czemu mieliby? Prawdopodobnie szybko zostałam uznana za martwą.

Zdziwiłabym się gdyby nikt mi tego nie życzył, po tym całym incydencie.

Kto wie? Może jednak gdzieś zostało odnalezione moje ciało?

Tyle, że ja nadal żyję.

Jestem tutaj.

Może mam w sobie więcej mechanicznych części, niż nie jeden emo - dzieciak, ale nadal tu jestem. I nadal jestem człowiekiem. Przynajmniej mentalnie.

Ale czy nie od zawsze marzyłaś, by stać się taka jak oni?

Zatrzymałam ramię, które było teraz skierowane lekko ku górze.

Szukaj pozytywów.

Świetnie. Nie minęło zbyt wiele czasu, a już objawiają mi się dziwne symptomy samotności. Jakbym wcześniej nie była wystarczająco szurnięta.

Wow, przynajmniej teraz potrafię się do tego przyznać. Chyba zmiana w bota dobrze na mnie wpłynęła.

\- Pozytywy... - Mruknęłam.

Oparłam rękę o kolano i spróbowałam przypomnieć sobie wszystko o wielkich robo... Cybetronaninach.

Uh...

Może...

Zero okresów.

Zero okresów. Mmm. Koniec z bezsensownym cierpieniem i chęcią wyjechania do innego stanu, by wyciąć sobie macicę raz na zawsze. Kto to wogóle wymyślił? To niby ma sens z naturalnego punktu widzenia, ale to dosyć brutalny gest matki natury.

Nielimitowany dostęp do internetu.

Nieli - Ah! No przecież! Mogłabym dowiedzieć się czy ktokolwiek zauważył brak celebrytki - kryminalistki. Zajżałam w głąb mojego procesora, czując jak śmieszna pula światła w mojej piersi, łaskocze dziwnie. I...

Nie mam pojęcia jak to zrobić.

Wiem, że mogę, ale nie wiem jak.

Osunęłam się na ścianę zawiedziona. Dobra, coś innego.

Nie musisz płacić rachunków.

Ale brak rachunków oznacza brak środków do życia.

Nie, abym jako robot potrzebowała zbyt wiele... No bo co?Już raczej nie mogę jeść ludzkiego jedzenia, ani pić wody.

Nagle coś sobie uświadomiłam. Prawdopodobnie, gdybym nadal posiadała serce - zatrzymało by się. Jest rzecz, której niezaprzeczalnie potrzebuję. Niezaprzeczalnie potrzebuję, a ona jest równie łatwo dostępna co hasła do Koreańskich planów nuklearnych.

Energon.

\- Awww! Skąd ja do cholery wezmę Energon!? - Warknęłam, wyrzucając ręce ku górze. Od razu sprawdziłam poziom mojej energii. Nie było tak źle. Musiało by minąć trochę czasu, zanim wpadłabym w wymuszone ładowanie.

I kto wie ile byś dryfowała w tym stanie. Mogłoby minąć dużo czasu, zanim ktoś by cię znalazł. Pamiętasz co ty robiłaś ze znalezionymi Cybetronaninami?

O tak.

Zdecydowanie powinnam znaleźć Energon.

Tylko gdzie? Ledwo wiem gdzie sama się znajduję. W dodatku, nie sądzę, że wyjście z tego cmentarzyska złomu w moim stanie było najlepszym pomysłem. A, jedynym pojazdem jaki dotychczas znalazłam i jaki mogłabym wybrać - była koparka.

Jakoś nigdy nie marzyłam by być koparką.

Z resztą i tak byłam na to za mała. Z tego co pamiętam, tryb alt musiał pasować do wysokości mech - ciała. Jak oni to nazywali? Rama?

W takim razie trzeba wyjść na zewnątrz.

Szybko złapałam ścianę z, którą od niedawna byłam w bliższym kontakcie niż bym chciała i wstałam chwiejnie. Dobra, tylko gdzie jest wyjście? To miejsce wbrew pozorom nie należało do największych, ale podczas zwiedzania go nie znalazłam żadnych drzwi... Czy czegoś. A co jeżeli jestem pod ziemią? Śmiesznie by było.

Nie, wcale nie.

Ruszając moje metalowe zwłoki, ponowiłam błądzenie po ośrodku tym razem uważniej patrząc w niższe rejony. W końcu byłam teraz znacznie wyższa i mogłam coś przypadkowo ominąć.

Nie wiem ile razy okrążyłam wszystko. Naprawdę. Prawdopodobnie w moim ludzkim ciele, spaliłabym mnóstwo kalorii.

Hej, ale to jakiś pozytyw. Nie ma opcji, abym teraz utyła.

Postukałam palcem w powierzchnię mojego policzka. A co jeżeli zostałam zamknięta w na jakimś wybiegu i gromada naukowców obserwuje wszyskie moje ruchy? Zmrużyłam oczy i posłałam podejrzliwe spojrzenie na sufit w poszukiwaniu kamer. W końcu kto buduje taki wysoki sufit dla ludzi?

Z drugiej strony...

Zniżyłam pole widzenia tym razem przyglądając się zardzewiałym ścianom. Następnie zacisnęłam swoją dłoń w pięść i przymierzyłam się niepewnie.

Nie ma szans, aby to wypaliło.

Ostrożnie puściłam ścianę, gdy upewniłam się, że biegnąc, ziemia nie przyciągnie mojej twarzy jak magnez. Następnie wybiegłam na przód, zamachnęłam się wydając wojowniczy okrzyk i przyrąbałam z całej siły w pozginany metal.

Czy ściana rozpadła się pod moim super - uderzeniem?

Nie.

Za to zatrzęsła się, powodując, że zawalił się sufit i z głośnym hukiem przywalił w mój kask. Ogólnie, byłam przygniecona pod stertą złomu.

Fantastycznie.

Przez momęt leżałam bez ruchu, przeklinając cicho. Po chwili jednak odepchnęłam nogami, przywierającą do mnie blachę - dziwiąc się, że odleciała tak łatwo.

Chyba jestem silniejsza, niż myślałam.

Usiadłam, rozglądając się lekko zszokowana i odetchnęłam z ulgą.

Rzeczywiście byłam na złomowisku. Za to "Ośrodek Badawczy" był tak naprawdę złomowym pagórkiem. No, przynajmniej z zewnątrz. Od środka nadal wyglądało, jak - choć pordzewiały i paskudny - to, futurystyczny dom robota.

Robota, który naprawdę lubił koparki.

Potrząsnęłam głową i spojrzałam w nocne niebo. Cóż, o tyle dobrze, że jestem daleko od większej cywilizacji. Gwiazdy błyszczały oszałamiająco jasno, na co nie miałyby szans przy takiej dawce oświetlenia - jakie dawałoby miasto.

Uh, teraz trzeba znaleźć coś pasującego do mnie. Uważnie zaczęłam przyglądać się najbliższym pojazdom. Były jakieś samochody, a przynajmniej to co z nich zostało i motor. Hmm.

No dobra, tylko jak mam to zrobić?

Zastanawiałam się chwilę, a następnie postanowiałm po prostu w niego wpatrywać.

Nic.

\- Argh, wybieram cię!

Nic.

Ok, może dla odmiany jestem za duża na motor.

Przeżuciłam się na inną kupkę, czołgając się do niej na czworakach. Prawdopodobnie wyglądałam teraz wyjątkowo żałośnie, ale kogo to obchodzi? Z resztą nikogo tutaj nie ma, a to nie tak, że miejsce w, którym się obudziłam było zamieszkane czy coś. Tak, to by wyjaśniało moje pojawienie się tam. Jakiś inny robo - czubek mógł w końcu zanieść mnie do niego.

Zdecydowanie wolałam wcześniejszą, mniej logiczną wersję.

I jej jak na razie się trzymałam.

Jakoś nie miałam siły się tym martwić po prostu.

Zanim się zoriętowałam, przebiegł mnie dziwny impuls elektryczny, a ja pisnęłam zaskoczona. Rozjerzałam się pośpiesznie, aż natrafiłam na przyciągający widok.

Czy ja właśnie...

\- No, proszę. - Zacmokałam, gdy niedaleko zauważyłam nadniszczony czterokołowiec.

Prawdopodobnie musiałam zeskanować go instynktownie. Kto by pomyślał, że to takie proste? Nie pozostaje nic innego, niż się cieszyć.

Sprawdziłam jakie zmiany dokonał we mnie ten czyn.

Cóż, pomimo, że wyglądałam na równie porysowaną - było całkiem, całkiem. Koła pojawiły się z tyłu moich łydek, oraz na przedramionach. Nadal byłam srebrna, ale doszły do tego ciekawe ozdoby. Uda i miejsce od łokcia - do nadgarstka, zwierały trzy paski. Po koleii czarny, żółty i zielony. Na wyjątkowo kwadratowym podwoziu, w niższych partiach były tylko dwa - czarne. Za to w wyższych, wyścigowa szachownica.

Przynajmniej nie zeskanowałam czegoś z namalowanymi karniakami.

 **~"Cholera" Jest chyba najczęstszym słowem używanym przez Mikeyle.** **Tak w ogóle ogarnęłam, że imię głównej bohaterki może się kojarzyć z Mikaelą z Bayverse.** **Otóż nie.** **Zainspirowałam się serialem Dr. Quinn, gdzie właśnie pani doktor tak się nazywała.** **To z tego co pamiętam to przekształcenie od męskiego "Mike".** **Tak tylko mówię...** **Do następnego~**


	5. I spróbuj nie oszaleć

**Co będę się tu rozpisywać,**

 **Jedziemy dalej z tą historią**.

Ani nie muszę płacić za taksówki, ani za inne marne środki transportu. Mogę pojechać gdziekolwiek chcę i kiedy chcę!

\- Ow. Cholerne piekło!

Można powiedzieć, że zamieszkałam na tym złomowisku. Przez te dwa - długie dni, żaden podejrzany bot nie przybłąkał się w to miejsce, więc prawdopodobnie (jeżeli rzeczywiście tu przesiadywał) mu się umarło czy coś. No, przynajmniej taką miałam nadzieję.

Naprawdę, lepiej abyś był martwy.

Nie minęło sporo czasu, a zaczęłam zbierać najróżniejsze przedmioty by wyposażyć jakoś to miejsce. Szczerze musiałam przyznać, że ludzie wyrzucali czasami całkiem fajne rzeczy! Brudne i zniszczone, ale fajne!

Na przykład stary manekin Supermena wielkości człowieka. Niby nic, ale cieszy. Znałam kolekcjonerów, którzy dali by sobie za niego rękę uciąć, a znajduję to wśród śmieci.

Jedyną jego wadą, była pomazana czarnym mazakiem twarz. Ktoś chyba miał zły humor i dorysował mu szczękę rodem z horroru.

To jednak nie przeszkodziło mi w powieszeniu go, na jednej ze ścian mojego nowego lokum.

Co jeszcze?

Można powiedzieć, że zaakceptowałam to kim się stałam. Nadal trudno było mi zrozumieć, czemu i po co, ale widocznie tak musiało się stać. Bycie wielkim robotem z kosmosu miało jakieś swoje plusy.

Byłam niesamowicie silna, mogłam podnosić rzeczy, które w przeszłości przy podobnej próbie najpewniej - zabiłyby mnie.

Jednak przez ten cały okres nie przesiadywałam jedynie na złomowisku. Jakiś czas po zeskanowaniu czterokołowca, udałam się na mały zwiad pod osłoną nocy.

Okazało się, że niedaleko obok "bazy" znajdowała się zapiaszczona do granic możliwości droga. Może bliżej, niż bym chciała, ale mało co tam jeździło.

No więc zaryzykowałam.

Dziewiczy raz próbowałam przetestować jazdę w trybie czterokołowca i pierwsze co robiłam to wjechałam w znak informujący - przewalając go przy okazji.

Kłamałabym, mówiąc, że nie bolało.

Ale, hej. Doznałam całkiem nowego doświadczenia! Będąc w tym trybie, miałam wrażenie, że oglądam świat całą sobą!

A było co oglądać.

Trafiłam na jedno z najpiękniejszych zadupi. Oprócz, wciskającego się wszędzie - czerwonego pyłu, mogłam podziwiać równie czerwone skały. Dla kogoś poniekąd zmęczonego cywilizacją, był to widok jak z bajki.

Aktualnie jednak, próbowałam przywrócić zawalony dach, do stanu używalności. Nie, aby przeszkadzał mi dosadny widok na gwiazdy na zachodnim skrzydle, ale uniżona ku dołowi blacha, umożliwiała kawałkom metalu spadać...

Mi, prosto na głowę.

Za to fakt, że z każdą minutą moje zapotrzebowanie na Energon rosło - nie poprawiało mi humoru.

\- Nie ruszaj się! - Warknęłam na niestabilny kawałek metalu, jakby mógł mnie zrozumieć.

Lekko odsunęłam dłonie, sprawdzając czy po moim puszczeniu nie zabije mnie lawina złomu.

Nie no, lawina by mnie nie zabiła.

Ale moje nerwy już tak.

Ostatecznie zabrałam ręce, prawie będąc przygotowaną, że wszystko runie. Na szczęście jednak, metal ani drgnął.

Nareszcie.

Osunęłam się na ziemię, wzdychając z ulgą. Tylko, że nadal dręczyła mnie sprawa Energonu.

Uh. Mogłabym spróbować brać energię z paliwa, ale ile bym tak pociągnęła? Z tego co pamiętam było to wyjście na krótszą metę.

Z resztą nawet zdobycie tego, wydawało się nieco problematyczne. Musiałabym, albo zajechać na stację benzynową, albo do miasta, które widziałam podczas "patrolu".

Tak, to ten znak rozwaliłam.

Miasto było o wiele bliżej, jednak co jak ktoś przyłapie samotny czterokołowiec - tankujący się bez pasażera?

Wiem co. Stała bym się gwiazdą mediów. Poraz drugi. Ale musiałam spróbować.

W razie czego, będę musiała użyć ostatecznych środków.

Poświęciłam moment na melancholijne wpatrywanie się w niebo, kolana przyciągając pod brodę.

Może trzeba spróbować znaleźć kogoś kto będzie wiedział gdzie szukać?

Zamrugałam beznamiętnie. Też mi pomoc głosie rozsądku. Jak mam to zrobić? Wrzucić post zatytuowany "Hej, szukam kogoś kto ogarnia ten cały Energon. Szczegóły na priv."? A nie. Nawet nie mam dostępu do sieci. Cóż, za pech.

A może nie bez powodu, trafiłaś na to pustkowie?

Mimowolnie zastukałam palcem w policzek. Zaraz potem, dostałam ostrzeżenie o niskim poziomie energii. Nawet mnie nie zaskoczyło, był to oczywisty obrót wydarzeń.

Nawet jeśli nie wylądowałam tutaj przypadkiem, jak na razie musiałam sobie radzić na własną rękę.

Nie ma opcji, abyś w tym tempie gdzieś kiedykolwiek dotarła.

Skrzywiłam się czego nie było widać w moim trybie alt, patrząc ile drogi pokonałam w tak długim czasie. Dobra. Może trochę przesadziłam.

Po mniej, lub bardziej problematycznym dostaniu się do miasta - ślimaczyłam się jak nigdy.

Specjalnie wybrałam wystarczająco późną godzinę, by jedynymi ludźmi kręcącymi się w tym czasie na dworze - byli pijacy. W razie gdyby ktoś mnie przyłapał, łatwo było usprawiedliwić to alkoholem.

Jednak nadal nie miałam odwagi poruszyć się chociaż odrobinę szybciej. Z resztą, nie trudno to zrozumieć.

Przesuwałam się w cieniu, przeważnie przy budynkach. Na szczęście byłam wystarczająco mała, by od czasu do czasu prześlizgiwać się przez zaułki. Parę razy musiałam stanąć i wyłączyć silniki, gdy z oddali było słychać głosy. Nie było tak źle.

Oprócz tego, że stresowałam się jak nigdy.

Tym razem jednak los był po mojej stronie. Moje uradowane spojrzenie od razu pobiegło do amatorskiego salonu mechanicznego.

Jeżeli dopisze mi szczęście, nie tylko znajdę benzynę, ale i coś co pozwoli mi odsysać ją z innych samochodów.

Powoli podjechałam pod zamknięte drzwi garażowe i upewniając się, że nikt mnie nie przyłapie - odważyłam się przemienić.

Błagam, tylko bez żadnych introwertyków - którzy właśnie w tej chwili postanowili by pospacerować i pomyśleć nad sensem istnienia.

Po, krótkim siłowaniu się z bramą w końcu udało mi się wsunąć pod nią dłonie i zacząć przesuwać ją do góry.

Ta niestety postanowiła wydać najdłuższy, i najgłośniejszy - żałosny jęk jaki tylko mogła wydać.

Znieruchomiałam.

Jedynie psy parę przecznic dalej postanowiły zwrócić na to uwagę. Przez chwilę jednak nasłuchiwałam, by być absolutnie pewną, a następnie zablokowałam drzwi i weszłam do środka.

W tym akurat przypadku, moje gabaryty okazały się problematyczne. Musiałam się schylać i uważać, by niczego nie przewrócić - co patrząc na panujący tam burdel, było wielkim wyzwaniem. Ale udało się.

Naprawdę, dawno tak się nie cieszyłam na widok benzyny.

Z wielkim bananem na ustach, podkradłam się w stronę zmagazynowanej substancji i chwyciłam pierwszy lepszy pojemnik.

Wyrwałam pokrywkę.

Przyłożyłam do ust i zaczęłam pochłaniać zawartość.

Potem wyplułam zawartość na ścianę.

Dobra, może nie spodziewałam się smaku czekoladowego szejka, ale to było okropne.

Przez chwilę patrzyłam się na ściekającą plamę, ale zaraz potem ponowiłam próbę.

Pomyśl, że to leki.

Zamknęłam oczy i cicho łkałam, ładując w siebie coraz to większe ilości tego ohydztwa. Niby widziałam, jak energia do mnie powraca, ale natychmiast poczułam się chora. Naprawdę chora.

I wtedy usłyszałam oddalone śmiechy.

Zmroziło mnie z butlą, przystawioną do ust, a moja żółte oczy wystrzeliły w kierunku głosów. Miałam wrażenie, że moja iskra zaraz wybuchnie mi w piersi.

Cholera, nie.

Nie, nie, nie, nie.

Zapomnijcie o tym sprzyjającym losie.

Delikatnie porzuciłam pusty pojemnik i przyczaiłam się do rogu bramy, wyglądając na ulicę. Paręnaście metrów za rogiem stała liczna grupa jakichś podchmielonych dzieciaków. Popychali się nawzajem i biegali po pustej jezdni, prawdopodobnie zbyt zajęci tą inteligentną rozrywką by zauważyć ewentualny - samotny czterokołowiec wyjeżdżający z budynku.

Przynajmniej na to liczyłam.

Sprawnie przetransformowałam się, po czym wyliczyłam idealny moment gdy większość była odwrócona do mnie tyłem.

I...

Głośny huk pojazdu, wjeżdżającego w metalowe kubły na śmieci przyciągnął uwagę wszystkich.

Co za dzban.

\- Słyszeliście to? - Zaniepokoiła się, patykowata blondynka kierując zmartwiony wzrok na grubszego chłopaka obok.

\- Chyba nie ma nikogo, kto by nie słyszał... - Odpowiedział jej koleś w skórzanej kurtce.

Pocieszające.

\- ... Zamierzamy to sprawdzić? - Dla odmiany zapytał rudowłosy z lekkim zarostem. Na to ten w skórze, po chwili zastanowienia wypchnął go naprzód.

\- Ty pierwszy.

\- Co? Czemu?

\- Bo jesteś rudy.

Chłopak z zarostem posłał towarzyszowi zabójcze spojrzenie, ale zaraz potem ostrożnym krokiem zbliżył się do miejsca mojej porażki.

\- Coś niepokojącego?! - Krzyknął blondyn, gdy chłopak stanął wpatrując się w mój tryb alt z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Ktoś wjechał quadem w śmieci i zwiał. - Poinformował swoich kolegów po chwili. Na jego twarzy pojawiła się lekka ulga.

Tak, tak to sobie tłumacz. Dla twojego dobra.

\- Czekaj, ktoś porzucił quad? - usłyszałam, ale zanim rudy mógł odpowiedzieć koleś w kurtce podbiegł do nas. Mam nadzieję, że wyraz jego twarzy nie sugerował tego co myślałam.

Typ nawet się nie zatrzymał, tylko od razu rzucił na mnie z łapami.

\- Co ty odwalasz? Może zaraz tu wrócić! - Syknął zarośnięty, ale ten od skóry już usadzał się na siedzeniu. O matko.

Przez chwilę testował uchwyt, a następnie wyprostował się z założonymi rękoma - Meh, myślałem, że będzie bardziej bajerancki - mruknął, natychmiast tracąc entuzjazm. Ledwo powstrzymałam się by go nie zrzucić i rozjechać.

Zza rogu wyszła reszta ekipy.

\- Rzeczywiście ktoś to tu zostawił. - Blondynka posłała mi zaciekawione spojrzenie.

\- Nie dziwię się. - Grubszy wzruszył ramionami. - Kto chciałby jeździć takim złomem?

Cooooo?

Drgnęłam lekko, czując jak gotuje się we mnie irytacja, jednak nikt tego nie zauważył.

Po chwili ten co na mnie siedział, skoczył lekko i zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie - co nie uszło uwadze innych.

\- Co robisz? - Zapytał rudy.

Skórzana kurtka wydobyła zwycięsko z kieszeni czarny marker, pokazując go innym.

\- Niech koleś ma niespodziankę jak wróci - uśmiechnął się złowieszczo, ku uciesze towarzystwa i zbliżył marker do mojej ramy.

Nie waż się.

\- Co powinienem narysować?

\- "Free Candy"- zasugerowała dziewczyna.

Chłopak skrzywił się.

\- To nie kamper, wysilcie mózgownicę.

Tym razem zarośnięty wzruszył ramionami.

\- Walnij karniaka, po co utrudniać sobie życie?

Wtedy nie wytrzymałam. Gotując się ze wściekłości odpaliłam silnik, który ryknął w całym sąsiedztwie i sprawił, że wszyscy skoczyli zaskoczeni.

\- Co do... - Próbował siedzący na mnie chłopak, ale gdy gwałtownie cofnęłam się do tyłu z piskiem opon - beton skutecznie zamknął mu usta.

Wtedy usłyszałam pisk, który co dziwne nie wychodził z ust dziewczyny - tylko grubego gościa.

Nawet się nie oglądając, wystrzeliłam do przodu zostawiając za sobą chmurę pyłu i zszokowanych nastolatków.

 **Nie ma to jak się zdradzić przy pierwszej okazji, co Mikeyla?**

 **Cóż, teraz tylko trzeba będzie wziąć na klatę konsekwencje tego czynu.**

 **Kiedy lepiej opisujesz jakieś randomy, niż główną postać.**


	6. Nie szukaj problemów, to one cię znajdą

**W tym jednym rozdziale zmieniłam osobę.**

 **Mam nadzieję, że to nie błąd i nie przeszkadza to jakoś specjalnie.**

 **A teraz~**

Mężczyzna zafascynowany widokiem rozgląda się po obcym pomieszczeniu. Jego oczy uważnie badają różne kształty, które powodują, że ekscytacja ogrzewa mu serce. To uczucie powoli wpływa na jego rozsądek i inne zmysły.

\- Nie! Nie idź tam!

Po chwili, niepostrzeżenie grunt pod jego nogami znika, a on sam wpada na niższy poziom dziwnego pomieszczenia. Wygląda na to, że nic mu nie jest. Powoli podnosi się, a on sam staje twarzą w twarz z dziwną strukturą.

\- Uciekaj stamtąd!

Naukowiec widzi jak jej powierzchnia faluje, jakby wewnątrz jej coś się poruszało. Nie może się powstrzymać i delikatnie gładzi, powstałe przez ruch - fale. Natychmiast jest jednak zmuszony zabrać dłoń. Postura czując obcą obecność, zatrzęsła ścianami. Mężczyzna wystraszył się, że mógł przypadkowo skrzywdzić stworzenie, ale po chwili struktura otwiera się przed nim jak kwiat lotosu. Adrenalina w jego piersi rośnie. Powoli pochyla głowę, nie marząc o niczym innym niż przekonaniu co znajduje się w środku. I widzi to. Widok przez, który wstrzymuje oddech. Jednak nie cieszy się nim długo. Nagle coś wyskakuje z dziwnej struktury, prosto na jego hełm - przebijając osłonkę. Mężczyzna krzyczy i próbuje zrzucić stworzenie, ale te owija się mocno wokół jego szyi i zamyka swoje odnóża na jego twarzy. W końcu po, krótkiej walce osuwa ciało zrezygnowany na podłogę, a następnie w ciemność.

\- Nieeeeeeee!

Ratchet nie mógł już wytrzymać. Porzucając to czym aktualnie próbował być zajęty, odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę podestu - na którym mocno irytująca istota ludzka, zamiatała podłogę własną osobą.

\- Wystarczy Miko! Przestań się drzeć! Nie słyszę własnych myśli! - Warknął, powstrzymując samego siebie od wylania potoku obelg.

Nastolatka otworzyła oczy i opuściła wcześniej uniesione ręce, patrząc na Mecha. - Ale to było głupie! Kto normalny zbliża się do czegoś takiego?! Równie dobrze mogła być tam tabliczka "Śmierć tutaj"!

Jack siedzący dla odmiany na kanapie, zachichotał cicho, widząc hipokryzję dziewczyny. - Czy nie tak samo zareagowałaś na Arcee przypadkiem?

Tym razem wzrok Azjatki wystrzelił do chłopaka. - Tak, ale wyglądem nie przypominała obrzydliwego pożeracza twarzy! A w dodatku rozmawiała z tobą, więc gdyby miała kogoś zjeść, to ty poszedł byś na pierwszy ogień! - Wycelowała w niego palcem.

\- Przytulacza twarzy jak już. - Poprawił, rzucając jej sceptyczne spojrzenie.

\- Pożeracz twarzy! - Wykrzyczała, a następnie rzuciła się na bogu winnego chłopaka, łapiąc jego policzki i naciągając je w przeciwne strony.

\- Zostaw mnie psychopatko!

Biało - pomarańczowy mech, wydał zmęczone westchnienie po czym odwrócił się w stronę ekranu, na którym wyświetlane były nadajniki reszty drużyny. Czasami miał ochotę udusić Optimusa, za to, że skazał go na takie cierpienie. To nie on był zmuszony wysłuchiwać ciągłych wrzasków i dudnienia telewizora.

\- Przypomnę ci Miko, że ty też niejednokrotnie naraziłaś się, na równie oczywiste niebezpieczeństwo - Powiedział, monotonnym głosem nie odrywając optyki od ekranu.

Szamotająca się dwójka, zamarła w zabawnej pozycji - czekając na rozwinięcie tematu.

\- Myślę, że gdybyś czasami próbowała sobie wyobrazić co by mówili ludzie oglądając twoje wybory w telewizji - jak ty przed chwilą, udało by ci się uniknąć podobnych wypadków - Mówił dalej, grzebiąc coś przy konsoli.

Azjatka puściła Jacka i oparła się brzuchem o oparcie na łokieć - I ty tak robisz Docbot?

Ratchet posłał jej ulotne spojrzenie. - Jak wymaga tego sytuacja...

Głośny śmiech przyciągnął uwagę wszystkich w stronę - dotychczas, cicho siedzącego Rafaela, który orientując się, że zaśmiał się głośniej niż sądził, schował swoją zarumienioną twarz za ekran laptopa.

\- Co? - Zapytali wszyscy, prawie równocześnie.

Chłopiec ponownie zachichotał, tym razem zasłaniając się rękawem. - Nic, tylko ktoś po raz kolejny wrzucił zdjęcie samolotu myśląc, że to UFO.

Drugi chłopak skrzywił się. - Nadal przeglądasz tą stronę dla fanatycznych oszołomów? - Powiedział nieruszony Jack, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Miko jednak uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a Ratchet tylko wrócił do pracy.

\- Wiesz przecież, że nie z własnej woli. Muszę dbać o to, by nikt z Autobotów nie wpadł - Odpowiedział, a światło z monitora odbijało się przerażający sposób w jego okularach. - Przy okazji mam niezłą frajdę!

\- Oderwałbyś się czasem od tego monitora

Raf spojrzał dziwnie na Jack' a, a następnie na nadal grający telewizor - Ale ty też przecież...

\- Daj chłopakowi spokój, przynajmniej on z waszej trójki robi coś produktywnego - Mruknął Ratchet, na co Miko pokazała mu język - czego nie zauważył.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się - czego Ratchet również nie zauważył i powrócił do przeglądania strony. Po chwili znowu zachichotał.

\- Co? Kolejny samolot? - Miko osunęła się plecami na ziemię, nogami jednak nadal będąc na kanapie.

\- Nie. Słuchajcie. Za postowane przez TostyRosty: " Wie ktoś może coś o zdalnie sterowanych pojazdach? Bo, albo jestem do tyłu z cywilizacją, albo wczorajszej nocy jeden połamał mojemu kumplowi nos - i uciekł. Dodam, że nie było żadnego pasażera." - Zacytował, obserwując reakcję wszystkich, którzy mrugali na niego tempo.

\- Jak inni wrócą, podejmiemy ten temat. - Odezwał się rozczarowany medyk, ale zaraz dodał - Jest jakieś zdjęcie?

Rafael powiększył zamazany plik i zmrużył lekko oczy - Tak, ale... Ledwo co widać.

\- Też chcę zobaczyć! - Wydarła się Miko, szybko zrywając się z kanapy i pędząc w stronę chłopca. Tak jak inni z resztą, tyle, że bez darcia się.

Obecni nachylili się nad Raf' em i próbowali dojść do tego co znajduje się na obrazku.

\- Mmm... Pył, podejrzane. - Rzuciła sarkastycznie Azjatka.

\- Nie, czekaj coś widać... - Powiedział Jack, mrużąc oczy.

\- Ja tam nic nie widzę.

\- Przyjrzyj się.

\- Nu - uh.

\- Tu jest kawałek srebra - Starszy chłopak przycisnął palec do monitora.

\- Teraz to zasłoniłeś.

\- Nie dociskaj tak mocno! - Rafael strząsnął rękę Jack' a, po czym spojrzał w wskazane miejsce - Widzę.

\- Gdzie? - kontynuowała dziewczyna.

\- Ale nikt z was nie jest srebrny... - Jack zwrócił się do Medyka.

Chłopiec zamrugał. - Decepticony?

\- Nadal nie widzę!

\- Oby nie. Zdarzenie to miało miejsce niepokojąco blisko - Odezwał się Mech.

\- Halo.

Starszy chłopak zastanowił się przez chwilę. - Nowy Autobot?

Ratchet potrząsnął głową - Wiedzielibyśmy o tym.

\- Może po prostu za dużo wypił i miał zwidy? Wiecie jak to jest - Rafael poprawił okulary.

\- Ej!

Jack prychnął. - I jego "kumpel" sam połamał sobie nos?

Chłopiec już chciał otworzyć usta, ale komunikator Ratchet'a zwrócił uwagę wszystkich. Mech przystawił dłoń do receptora audio, po czym zwrócił się do dzieci. - Ktokolwiek to był, zajmiemy się tym później. Nasi wracają.

\- Mam usunąć post? - Zapytał Raf, skacząc wzrokiem to z ekranu to na Mecha.

Medyk zastanowił się chwilę, po czym pokiwał głową - Na wszelki wypadek.

 **Film oglądany przez dzieciaki to "Obcy" - Jak można się domyślić.**


	7. Współlokatorzy

Nie muszę golić nóg

Mój wzrok podążał zrobioną ze zwykłych śmieci piłką, którą przed chwilą wykopałam w powietrze. Śledziłam tą malutką, kropeczkę - dopóki nie znikła gdzieś w gęstwinach złomu. Piekielna rozrywka.

Nie ma to jak zostać przyłapanym przy swojej pierwszej ekspedycji.

Wydałam zirytowany jęk.

Ilość jaką wypiłam, doładowała mnie ledwo co do połowy. Nie dość, że za jakiś czas znowu będę musiała wracać do tego wariatkowa - to jeszcze miałam ochotę się porzygać. Benzyna, którą wypiłam sprawiła, że odczuwałam coś podobnego do mdłości.

Ale nie mogłam narzekać. Tak naprawdę, równie dobrze mogłam nie znaleźć nic i wpaść w zastój

Tak, tak sobie mów. Poszczęściło ci się.

Zamknęłam oczy i policzyłam do dziesięciu... A może do dwudziestu?

Złość w niczym nie pomoże. Tylko wprowadzi cię w beznadziejny nastrój.

Jakby już teraz nie był wystarczająco beznadziejny.

Zrelaksuj się.

Pokój.

Buddyzm.

Joga.

– Argh! Marne istoty ludzkie! – Wydarłam się, wymachując rękoma we wszystkie strony.

Wow, zaczynam nawet gadać jak oni

Nadal warcząc pod nosem, udałam się w stronę miejsca - gdzie po raz ostatni widziałam na szybko zrobioną zabawkę.

Ktoś musiał mieć naprawdę beznadziejny humor. Naprawdę beznadziejny, skoro zamienił mnie w metalowego kosmitę, a następnie pozwalał skonać z "głodu".

Nie, to po prostu życie było takie brutalne.

Walony sadysta.

Rozejrzałam się i szybko namierzyłam złomo - piłkę, agresywnie chwytając ją w dłonie i wracając w poprzednie miejsce. Moje myśli mimowolnie, udały się w stronę starego domu.

Ciekawe co u mojej rodziny? Ciekawe co u Angeliki.

Tej zapracowanej palarki.

Pewnie nadal jeździła po firmach, rujnując ludziom życie. W końcu od zawsze to było jej hobby.

Kiedyś ukradła mi chłopaka na studiach. Na szczęście jakiś czas później zerwali, gdy ten próbował ją seksownie posadzić na kuchence elektrycznej, ale chwilę wcześniej coś gotował i płyta nadal była nagrzana.

Dobrze ci tak.

Jednak nie ważne, jak bardzo wmawiałam sobie, że jej nienawidzę - tak naprawdę martwiłam się o nią.

Czasami.

Chociaż wątpię by to działało w drugą stronę.

Z ogromną siłą "położyłam" przedmiot na ziemi, przymierzając się do kolejnego kopnięcia. W końcu zamachnęłam się, a piłka zamiast polecieć w górę - wbiła się w inny stos złomu jak kula armatnia.

Zagwizdałam.

Piłkarze mogą się schować.

Prawdopodobnie, gdyby nie problem Energonu - cieszyłabym się jak głupia z tej całej zmiany.

No bo ile ludzi miało szansę pobiegać jako wielki robot i rozwalić dach jednym uderzeniem? Jestem jedyna w swoim rodzaju!

Tylko, że zaraz zgasnę na wieki.

Ruszyłam w stronę armagedonu, jaki wywołał mój kopniak i po chwili nachyliłam się w poszukiwaniu nowego źródła frajdy.

– No i gdzie jesteś? – Szeptałam do siebie.

Po chwili rzuciłam się na pagórek jak kot i zaczęłam w nim dziko kopać, domyślając się, że zabawka zaginęła gdzieś wewnątrz "góry".

Wydrążając powoli niezłą dziuplę, zaczęłam cicho planować jak następny raz powinnam zabrać się za zdobywanie benzyny. Nie wiedziałam czy powrót do tego samego salonu mechanicznego byłoby dobrym pomysłem. W końcu uciekając przed chmarą dzieciaków, zostawiłam otwartą bramę garażową. Zdziwiłabym się gdyby nikt nie zadbał o dodatkowe zabezpieczenia.

Moje palce otarły się o coś gładkiego, ale zignorowałam to.

Nie no, z moją siłą mogłam wyrwać tą bramę z zawiasów... I pewnie też z połową ściany, ale nie o to chodziło. Trzeba będzie...

Ponownie poczułam dziwnie, gładko ślizgającą się powierzchnię. W końcu zmusiłam mów zamglony wzrok zwrócić na to uwagę i po chwili moja optyka rozszerzyła się.

Zamrugałam nie do końca wierząc w to co widzę.

Oh...

Odgarniając delikatnie kawałki złomu z powierzchni, fioletowego metalu - poczułam jak moje usta rozciągają się w usatysfakcjonowanym uśmiechu.

Oh!

Wpatrywałam się w przygasły wizjer w kształcie litery "V" nie bardzo wiedząc, czy moja iskra pulsowała bardziej z zaskoczenia, czy radości.

A więc jednak przez cały czas ktoś tu był.

Tak. Jeszcze ciekawsze, że większość Cybetronaninów jakie znalazła moja firma, wyglądała dokładnie tak samo. Zbliżone do fioletu odcienie, czerwona optyka, ten mrożący krew w żyłach znak na klatce piersiowej.

Musiałam, aż wstać z oszołomienia na widok innego Cybetronanina.

Co on tutaj robił?

To oni zazwyczaj nosili przy sobie niewielkie zapasy drogocennej energii. Chryste! Miej to przy sobie!

Podekscytowana zaczęłam odkopywać mojego nowego gościa, czując się prawie jak jakiś archeolog. Kiedy większość jego tłowia była już na powierzchni - chwyciłam go pod ręce i zaparłam się nogami by gładko go wyciągnąć.

Cóż, jednak nie był tak mocno zaklinowany po poszło jak po maśle, a on, całym swoim ciężarem runął prosto na mnie.

– Gah! – Jęknęłam, próbując wydostać się spod klaki piersiowej fioletowego, po chwili osiągając sukces.

Ponownie mu się przyjrzałam.

Aż byłam zdziwiona, że znalazłam go w jednym kawałku. Nie. Że wogóle go znalazłam. Jego rama była prawie nietknięta, nie licząc drobnego zadrapania na podwoziu, które chyba postało podczas wyciągania jego cielska.

Mój wzrok przygwoździł się do tej rany.

A dokładnie do powoli wyciekającego Energonu.

Nie mogłam się powstrzymać.

– Ugh! Bleh! Błąd! Błąd! – Syknęłam i zaczęłam dziko kaszleć, próbując pozbyć się błękitnej substancji z moich ust. Dobra, benzyna przy tym to jednak szejk czekoladowy.

Mit obalony.

Pozostało tylko sprawdzić jego podprzestrzeń, ale moja intuicja szeptała, że może nie być wcale taki martwy jak mi się zdaje. Dając sobie chwilę na przemyślenie tego, ponownie wzięłam go pod pachy i ostrożnie zaczęłam wlec go do mojej siedziby.

Szczerze nawet nie musiałam robić przystanków. Koleś był lekki jak weganin.

Gdy udało mi się go wepchnąć do środka, szybko chwyciłam łańcuchy, które wygrzebałam dzień wcześniej zaraz przed znalezieniem mojego manekina Supermena. Przez chwilę próbowałam przypomnieć jak robić węzły, ale przypomniałam sobie, że nikt nigdy nie nauczył mnie ich plec. Wzruszyłam ramionami i po prostu przystawiłam go do jakiejś kolumny, kładąc jeden koniec łańcucha na jego kolanach, a następnie biegając z drugim końcem dookoła Mecha i kolumny. Następnie rzuciłam okiem na wyczyn.

Dobra, to bez sensu.

Przecież jak będzie chciał, rozwali to jednym ruchem!

– Po co ja się w ogóle tak cackam? Przecież mogę rozerwać jego klatkę piersiową i sprawdzić czy żyje! W razie czego wystarczy roztrzaskać mu iskrę! – Zganiłam samą siebie.

Dokładnie w raz z zakończeniem moich słów, jego wizjer nagle zabłysnął oślepiającą czerwienią.

Wrzasnęłam na cały regulator widząc to i szybko cofnęłam się w cień.

Ten przez chwilę siedział nieruchomo, w takiej pozycji w jakiej go zostawiłam, a następnie lekko podniósł głowę. Trudno mi było przez chwilę ocenić, czy już ogarnął, że żyje i gdzie się znajduje - ale zaraz potem zaczął się rzucać jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody.

O dziwo jednak nie uwolnił się w pierwszej chwili.

– Co... Co? – Mamrotał przez chwilę, próbując oswobodzić się z łańcuchów.

Byłam tak zaaferowana tym widokiem, że w pierwszej chwili nie zwróciłam uwagi na przedmiot, który przypadkowo potrąciłam. Dopiero jak jego wzrok wystrzelił w moim kierunku, zorientowałam się, że to z mojej przyczyny.

– Co ty... Gah! Rozwiąż mnie Autobocie! – Krzyknął w moim kierunku i zaczął wierzgać się jeszcze bardziej.

Hę?

– Widzę twoją optykę, nie udawaj, że cię nie ma! – Wrzeszczał dalej, a ja nie specjalnie wiedziałam co powinnam zrobić.

Autobocie?

W sumie mogłam wyprowadzić go z błędu, ale po co?

– Przestań się ruszać. – Wysiliłam się na najbardziej złowieszczy ton na jaki było mnie stać. Sama byłam zaskoczona tym jak dobrze mi wyszło.

Mech zamarł na chwilę i popatrzył na mnie. Już myślałam, że mój głos ma taką siłę perswazji, jednak po chwili ponowił szarpaninę. Ponowił z taką intensywnością, że przez chwilę myślałam, że ma jakieś zwarcie czy coś.

– Zgaszę cię, a potem przyniosę twoją głowę Megatronowi jak mnie nie rozwiążesz!

To chyba była najgłupsza groźba jaką słyszałam.

Co z tym typem.

– Przestań się ruszać, albo to ja zabiję ciebie! – Warknęłam jeszcze poważniej i zmrużyłam oczy pamiętając, że było je widać w ciemności.

W końcu zamarł posłusznie, błyskając na mnie złowieszczo optyką. – Tylko się zbliż - Zagroził.

Oh, ok. Nawet będąc związanym marnej jakości łańcuchem - spowodował tym głosem, że lekko się zatrzęsłam.

Nie najciekawsze położenie, co Mikeyla?

– Co powinnam zrobić? – Zapytałam samą siebie cicho.

– Rozwiązać mnie! – Ponowił, myśląc chyba, że zwracam się do niego.

– Cicho bądź! – Nakazałam i zaczęłam krążyć po pomieszczeniu ze skrzyżowanymi za plecami rękoma.

Musisz zdobyć Energon.

Oh. Naprawdę?

– A co jeżeli go nie ma? – Mruczałam cicho, uciekając gdzieś wzrokiem.

Nie wiem czy w takim wypadku, chciałabym ryzykować zbliżaniem się do niego.

Tak czy inaczej, on tu jest i musisz coś z nim zrobić.

Ponownie powróciłam do mojego "więźnia", który patrzył się na mnie dziwnie.

– Czy powinnam cię wypuścić... – Zadałam bardziej retoryczne pytanie, stukając palcem o mój podbródek, ale ten chyba wziął to do siebie.

\- Tak, ty Autobockie ścierwo! Zaraz potem poczujesz jak twoja iskra gaśnie!

Koleś jest cholera przekonujący.

\- Mam lepszy pomysł. - Powiedziałam w końcu i strzeliłam palcami w jego kierunku. - Zostawię cię tutaj i wrócę, gdy twoje zasoby energii się wyczerpią. Tak, to zdecydowanie świetny pomysł. Potem wezmę twój Energon i w razie czego przerobię twoje martwe ciało, na suszarkę.

Mech zamarł na chwilę, jakby musząc przetworzyć moje słowa, a następnie wylał na mnie słowny potok - Nie! Wracaj tu! Zgaszę cię, rozumiesz!? Ty Fraggin Femme!

Tyle, że ja już wyszłam.


	8. Adrenalina jak narkotyk

Myć się też w sumie nie muszę... No, nie codziennie.

Życie pod jednym dachem z tym typkiem, okazało się pasmem wzlotów i upadków.

Od momentu, gdy zostawiłam go przywiązanego do tej kolumny - przez cały czas towarzyszyła mi symfonia jego krzyków i przekleństw. Prawdopodobnie leżąc pod stertą gruzów nie miał przez długi czas okazji się na kogoś powydzierać - więc trzeba było mu to wybaczyć. Jednak zaskoczona musiałam przyznać, że miał całkiem bogate słownictwo.

Naprawdę.

Jakbym nagrała jego jęki, mogłabym zrobić z nich niezły Megamix.

A właśnie.

Okazało się, że mogę nagrywać dźwięki i robić zdjęcia.

Dawno nie byłam niczym tak podniecona. Prawdopodobnie gdyby ktoś mnie zobaczył, porównał by mnie do pięciolatki, która dostała swój pierwszy aparat i fotografowała dosłownie wszystkiego.

Nie mogłam się nawet powstrzymać od cyknięcia paru fotek mojemu gościowi.

Ale wracając.

Od tamtego czasu odwiedziłam go tylko dwa razy.

Pierwszy, gdy zaczęła mi powoli dogryzać samotność. Chciałam się przekonać, czy można z nim porozmawiać na jakieś ciekawe tematy czy coś. Na początku był strasznie narwany, ale gdy zapytałam co robił nieprzytomny w górze złomu - zrobił się dziwnie małomówny. Gdy za żadne skarby nie chciał odpowiadać na moje pytania, nawet tak proste jak "Masz jakieś imię?" - postanowiłam po cichu nazywać go Bob.

Może to dosyć brutalne zważywszy na to, że za niedługo miał zginąć, ale kogo by to obchodziło?

A za drugim razem, gdy zaczęłam się poważnie źle czuć. Tak, benznyna przez jakiś czas utrzymywała mnie przy życiu, ale z każdym dniem byłam coraz słabsza i miałam coraz to większą ochotę położyć się i umrzeć. Więc ,gdy któryś dzień z kolei Bob okazał się być nadal w pełni funkcjonujący - postanowiłam wziąść sprawy w swoje ręce.

\- Otwieraj to! - Nakazałam, gdy mój więzień blokował mi przejście do jego podprzestrzeni własną nogą. Próbowałam dosięgnąć go rękoma, ale miał nogi jak top modelka. W sensie, że takie długie.

\- To moje! Znajdź se własne! - Odpowiedział mi równie głośno i zamachnął się, aby kopnąć mnie w twarz - co przy moim słabym refleksie mu się udało.

Przynajmniej znowu mówił.

Nie, aby było co świętować.

Uderzyłam plecami o własnoręcznie wykonany - złomowy stolik i warknęłam cicho, łapiąc się za płytę czołową. Prawdopodobnie ukręciłabym mu łeb, gdyby nie fakt, że byłam tak słaba.

Od kiedy pozwalasz się tak traktować? Dziewczyno, powalił cię będąc związanym i umierającym!

Przeklinając pod nosem rzuciłam się na niego zdesperowana i prawie wyryłam sobie drogę do jego podprzestrzeni. Ten wił się niemiłosiernie próbując mnie zrzucić, ale w końcu udało się.

Moja optyka rozszeżyła się na widok czterech, mieszczących się w dłoni kostek Energonu.

Wydostawała się z nich błękitna poświata, która delikatnie oświetlała wszystko dookoła.

Brakowało tylko niebiańskiej muzyki.

Zgarnęłam je wszystkie pod moje podwozie - jakby były moimi dziećmi i odwróciłam się od Boba plecami. Od bardzo niezadowolonego Boba.

\- Oddawaj to, słyszysz?! Ciężko na to pracowałem! Jak tylko spróbujesz to tknąć, to rozpruję cię - a następnie wyssę wszystko co wypiłaś!

Oderwałam wzrok od drogocennej energii i posłałam mu zabójcze spojrzenie. - Jeszcze słowo, a wyrwę ci receptory audio - Zniżyłam głos złowieszczo.

Bob znieruchomiał, zaglądając mi głęboko w optykę. Zaglądając tak głęboko, że przez chwilę miałam wrażenie, że dotyka mojej duszy. W pomieszczeniu na chwilę zapanowała grobowa - mrożąca krew w żyłach cisza. Utrzymywał ten stan przez parę sekund, a potem wypalił.

\- Słowo.

Nie dotrzymałam obietnicy.

Po prostu wyszłam.

Runęłam na kolana przed kostkami Energonu, czując jak chłodziwo z moich optyk - cieknie całymi strumieniami.

Tyle cierpienia.

Tyle cierpienia, ale nareszcie to zdobyłam.

Nie czekając długo, dorwałam się do pierwszej z brzegu i próbowałam otworzyć pudełko.

Nic.

Tym razem użyłam zębów, gryząc wierzchnią warstwę.

Nic.

W moim wnętrzu zaczęła narastać panika.

Dobra, spokojnie. Może to ma jakąś ukrytą kombinację.

Powoli zbliżyłam kostkę do ust i rzeczywiście. Po chwili poczułam jak substancja ścieka po moim gardle. Na początku bałam się, że będzie smakować równie obrzydliwie co ta wyciekająca z Boba, ale zostałam miło zaskoczona.

Był to całkiem nieokreślony smak. Ale nie tak jak woda.

Zamknęłam optyki, rozkoszując się wypełniającą mnie energią.

Wszelkie mdłości zniknęły. Zmęczenie też, a sama w sobie czułam się jak nowo narodzona.

Gdy opróżniłam całą kostkę, rzuciłąm ją gdzieś za plecy i, aż musiałam wstać.

Musiałam wstać, bo nowo co nabyta energia nie pozwalała mi usiedzieć w miejscu.

Rusz się... Rusz się, albo tu niechybnie zgnijesz.

I tak zrobiłam.

Chwyciłam pozostałe kostki, nie chcąc teraz przejmować się tym, że one też się kiedyś skończą. Na początku chciałam mieć je wszystkie przy sobie, ale nie był to najrozsądniejszy pomysł.

Szybko wyszłam z mojego lokum, nawet nie upewniając się czy z Bob' em wszystko okej i podbiegłam do nieco oddalonego pagórka. Rozejrzałam się, by następnie wykopać w śmieciach małą dziuplę i zakopać w niej nowo pozyskany skarb. Sobie zostawiając tylko jedną kostkę. Z resztą i tak więcej nie zmieściło by się w mojej podprzestrzeni.

Następnie zmieniłam się, czując jak zbroja przesuwa się po moim ciele i wyjechałam ze złomowiska nie przejmując się nikim i niczym.

\- Hej, tato. - Azjatycka nastolatka zbliżyła się do młodego mężczyzny, który przerwał rozmowę z równie młodą kobietą by spojrzeć zszokowany na obce dziecko. Na jego pytające spojrzenie postanowiła kontynuować.

\- Mama powiedziała, że mam do ciebie podejść i tak powiedzieć, gdy zobaczę, że rozmawiasz z jakąś inną panią. - Burknęła, po czym najzwyczajniej w świecie oddaliła się, zostawiając za plecami obcych ludzi, którzy z niewiadomych przyczyn zaczęli się kłócić.

Jack przycisnął rękę do skroni i zaczął się powoli oddalać, ale ruch ten nie został zignorowany przez energiczną dziewczynę.

\- Hej! I myślisz, że gdzie idziesz? - Zawołała za nim i szybko do niego podbiegła.

\- Co ty najlepszego robisz? - Syknął na dziewczynę, ale ta obdażyła go tylko obojętnym spojrzeniem.

\- Oto konsekwencje pozostawiania mnie na pastwę nudy - Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Mogłaś właśnie zepsuć wszelkie relację między nimi! - Szeptał oskarżycielsko. - A co jeżeli przez ciebie zerwą?

Miko zrobiła zaniepokojoną minę. - Masz rację! Co ja najlepszego narobiłam!

Chłopak zachwiał się, nie bardzo wierząc w to co słyszy - O... Naprawdę masz poczucie winy?

\- Nie.

Jack skrzywił się, ale musiał przyznać, że on też powoli tracił zmysły. Wszyscy mieli dzisiaj przedłużone lekcje, zważywszy na jakąś ważne święto międzyszkolne. Powiedzieli więc, aby ich opiekunowie przyjechali nieco później. Akurat wtedy została gdzieś wykryta obecność Decepticonów i teraz, albo musieli czekać - albo wrócić do domu.

I to właśnie zamierzał Jack.

\- Ej! - Krzyczała za nim Miko. - No i co? Zostawiasz mnie tu?

\- Tak. - Powiedział, krótko i ruszył przed siebie. Ostatnie co usłyszał od dziewczyny to obrażone "Mph", a następnie skręcił za róg szkoły.

Od momentu kiedy spotkał Arcee, nie za często miał szansę wracać do domu samemu. Tym bardziej pieszo... Nie aby narzekał na codzienne widywanie wielkiego, metalowego kosmity. Baa, prawdopodobnie wszyscy mogli by mu pozazdrościć, ale od czasu do czasu fajnie było pobyć samemu. Pod warunkiem, że nie groził ci atak Decepticonów.

Nastolatek szedł nieśpiesznie, czasem zatrzymując wzrok na jakimś znajomym ze szkoły, który robił w jego stronę dziwne miny. Prawdopodobnie wyglądał jakby dostał szlaban na jazdę motocyklem. W końcu właśnie z niego słynął.

Gdy po raz kolejny ktoś zachichotał na jego widok, zaciągnął zawstydzony ramiona i założył kaptur.

Dobra, może jednak powinien był poczekać na Arcee.

Raczej nie będzie zadowolona.

Po pokonani większości drogi, chłopak przypomniał sobie, że nosił przy sobie słuchawki. Uradowany zdjął swój plecak, aby zaraz wyciągnąć z niego poplątany do granic możliwości sprzęt.

Wzdychając ciężko zaczął go rozplątywać. Gdy w końcu mu się powiodło, włożył słuchawki do uszu i puścił cichą muzykę.

W tym samym momencie usłyszał słtumiony przez dźwięk trzask. Gwałtownie odwrócił się i spojrzał w danym kierunku natychmiast sztywniejąc.

Trzask ten dobiegł z zziejącej mrokiem, ciemnej, menelskiej, ciemnej - otchłani. Znajdującej się pod załamaniem mostu.

Serce w jego piersi zabiło mocniej, a on sam poczuł jak rośnie w nim adrenalina.

Okej, pewnie jakiś pijak się przewalił. Zignoruj to i idź przed siebie.

Tak właśnie miał zrobić, ale niechcący zmienił kierunek i wszedł w paszczę lwa.

Może rozwalił sobie głupi łeb i trzeba mu pomóc?

Ostrożnie rozglądając się po ścianach z mało subtelnym grafiti, Jack starał się nie wydać żadnego odgłosu. W miarę jednak, gdy zagłębiał się w przerażającej ciemności - słyszał dziwne odgłosy metalu.

W końcu zauważył delikatne promienie słońca, wydostające się z przeciwnej strony. Postanowił schować się za metalowym kubłem na śmieci i ostrożnie wyjrzeć...

Pierwsze co zobaczył, to wysoka - metalowa postać. Cybetroniańska postać. Wielki, Metalowy - Cybetronianin, nachylający się przed jakimiś śmieciami i grzebiący w nich.

Przez panujące tam ciemności, nie mógł ocenić jakiego jest koloru. Ale widząc nieco zgrabniejszą budowę - myślał, że to Arcee.

Już nawet miał wybiec jej na przeciw, ale w tym po chwili postać odrzuciła kawałek, któremu się przyglądała i wstała z kucek... Pokazując swoją pełną wysokość. No i to jednak nie była Arcee... Chyba, że urosło jej się o głowę.

Od razu chłopak przypomniał sobie o tym, dlaczego nie wolno mu było samemu wracać ze szkoły.

Postać odwróciła się przodem, jakby czytając chłopakowi w myślach - i ukazując mu swoją żółtą optykę.

Taką samą jak u jednego Mecha z wrogiej frakcji.

Serce Jacka biło tak mocno, że sam słyszał każde uderzenie. Dlatego nawet się nie zdziwił gdy Cybetronianka zaczęła się powoli zbliżać do kubła na śmieci.

Zdążył jedynie zamknąć oczy i modlić się, aby Arcee pojawiła się w decydującym momencie - jak to zwykle bywa. Tylko nie tym razem.

Kubeł za, którym się chował został brutalnie odrzucony, co zmusiło go do otwarcia oczu i spojrzenia w tą złotą optykę.

Spodziewał się wszystkiego. Od szybkiego zakończenia jego życia, do dłuższych tortur fizycznych i psychicznych.

Tyle, że ona zaczęła się drzeć.

Jack był tak zaskoczony, że również zaczął krzyczeć - przez co postać kontynuowała krzyk.

\- Nie! - Jej wrzask przeobraził się w słowa.

\- Nie krzycz więcej! - Powiedziała błagalnym głosem i zrobiła rękoma uspokajający gest.

Nastolatek nadal będąc przerażonym, zamilkł jednak i obdarzył postać szerokim spojrzeniem.

Oboje wpatrywali się w siebie przez parę minut, aż w końcu Jack postanowił się odezwać.

\- Nie zamierzasz mnie zabić? - Zapytał z wielką nadzieją w głosie, na co postać posłała mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- O ile ty nie zamierzasz powiedzieć o tym, co tutaj widziałeś - Powiedziała po chwili, mrużąc nieco oczy.

Jack zamrugał.

\- To znaczy... Czekaj... Jesteś Autobotem? - Zaryzykował, przybierając pewniejszą postawę. Poniekąd bał się innej odpowiedzi, ale robot nie wyglądał jakby chciał go zabić.

\- Hę? - Jęknęła, tym razem wyglądając na zszokowaną. Zaraz potem jej optyka przygasła nieco, a ona pochyliła się groźnie w stronę chłopaka. - Co ty właśnie powiedziałeś?

Chłopak przełknął ślinę, ponownie czując się zagrożonym. - Jakbyś była Decepticonem, już dawno byś mnie zabiła... Prawda?

Robot patrzył na niego przez chwilę z rozdziawioną buzią, co mógłby nawet uznać za komiczne, gdyby zaraz potem nie porwała go z ziemi i podniosła do swojej błyszczącej optyki. Chłopak ponownie wrzasnął i próbował się wyrwać, ale postać ścisnęła go mocno przez co zaniechał prób.

\- Nie mów mi, że ludzie się dowiedzieli... - Zwróciła się do niego, prawie szeptem.

Jack spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy widząc w nich dezorientacje - Dowiedzieli o czym?

\- O nas! - Warknęła, jakby zezłoszczona pytaniem.

Jack skrzywił się, a następnie zrobił obronny gest rękami - Nie! Nikt się nie dowiedział!

Tym razem ekspresja z jej twarzy zniknęła, a ona jeszcze bardziej zbliżyła chłopaka do swojej twarzy. - Więc skąd...

\- Poznałem innych! - Przerwał jej, ponownie ponawiając próbę uwolnienia - nie chcąc się zbliżać do dziwnego robota.

Jej wzrok stał się odległy, a ona wyglądała jakby przeszła w głęboki stan zamyślenia.

\- Tutaj? - Zapytała cicho.

Nastolatek zawahał się przez chwilę, ale po chwili energicznie zaczął kiwać głową.

Ta stała jeszcze przez moment, a następnie nieco brutalnie postawiła go na ziemi - ku zdziwieniu Jacka.

Następnie przemieniła się, a on patrzył jak jej ciało Transfmormuje się w zarysowany quad. Wtedy też go olśniło. Przypomniał sobie o poście, który pokazał mu Rafael i pamiętając jak skończył poprzedni człowiek zadający się z czterokołowcem, wydał dramatyczne westchnienie.

\- Wsiadaj. - Nakazała surowym, nie znoszącym sprzeciwu głosem.

\- C - Co?

\- Wsiadaj mówię.

Jack naprawdę nie chciał tego robić, ale prawdopodobnie gdyby spróbował uciekać - dopadła by go.

Wolał się nie dowiedzieć co by z nim wtedy zrobiła, więc odpychając chęć ucieczki - ostrożnie wspiął się na pojazd, który prawie od razu ruszył.

\- Gdzie mnie zabierasz? - Jęknął, po tym jak stracił równowagę i prawie zleciał na ziemię.

Robot przez chwilę milczał, przez co chłopak sądził, że nie doczeka się odpowiedzi - ale po chwili odezwała się nieco łagodniejszym głosem.

\- Gdzieś, gdzie będziemy mogli w spokoju porozmawiać.


	9. Rozgość się

Jestem prawie nieśmiertelna do cholery!

Większość naszej wesołej drogi przemilczeliśmy.

Typek, którego porwałam pewnie dlatego - bo bardziej był skupiony na utrzymaniu równowagi, by nie rozwalić się o ziemię. A ja.

Bo tak.

Ale, serio. O czym miałam z nim gadać? O pogodzie?

Nie.

Tak, więc jechałam w milczeniu, próbując nie czuć się dziwnie z tym, że jakiś obcy nastolatek siedział na mnie okrakiem.

Gdy dotarliśmy, ledwo powstrzymałam się od powiedzenia " Czuj się jak u siebie w domu", ale to by było niezręczne zważywszy na to, że mieszkałam na złomowisku.

Zatrzymałam się, parę metrów od mojej siedziby. Chłopak na szczęście był na tyle inteligentny, aby domyślić się, że ma ze mnie zejść.

Jednak nie na tyle by podążać za moimi krokami, gdy przemieniłam się i ruszyłam w kierunku złomowego pagórka.

\- No chodź. - Obejrzałam się przez ramię i pogoniłam go ręką. Przez chwilę stał gapiąc się jak ciele, ale po chwili drgnął lekko i popędził za mną.

\- Ty... Mieszkasz tutaj? - Zapytał, gdy wprowadziłam go do środka. Przez chwilę rozglądał się po zardzewiałych ścianach, aż zatrzymał wzrok na złomowej piłce i innych zabawkach, które zmajstrowałam w ostatnim czasie.

Ten jednak nie wyglądał na zdziwionego, widząc, że wielki, kosmiczny robot - porywacz, bawi się zabawkami.

Nawet nie chodziło o ideę bawienia się. Po prostu musiałam zająć czymś ręce. Siedzenie i gapienie się w ścianę, w końcu nie należało do zbyt rozrywkowych zajęć.

\- Na chwilę obecną - Odpowiedziałam, krótko nawet nie patrząc na chłopaka. Szczerze wolałabym, aby zaczął mówić o tych całych "innych". Może nie było tego po mnie widać, ale od kąt usłyszałam to słowo - ledwo mogłam ustać spokojnie.

W końcu okazało się, że nie jestem sama. Oczywiście, znalazłam jeszcze Boba, ale ten i tak pewnie za niedługo skona.

W tym samym momencie Mech jakby próbował odpowiedzieć na moje wcześniejsze domysły, wydał najdłuższy - cierpienniczy jęk, jaki mógł wydać. Po prostu ciągnął go przez dobre piętnaście sekund, przez co chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy i spojrzał przerażony w danym kierunku.

Cholera, Bob.

Zapomniałam o nim.

\- Co to było!? - Wystraszył się nastolatek, nie odrywając oczu od korytarza.

Miałam ochotę rozpędzić się i z całej siły zarąbać głową w ścianę.

Przybrałam obojętny wyraz twarzy i odwróciłam się plecami od chłopca - chwytając pierwszą lepszą zabawkę by wyglądać na zajętą.

Nie ma to jak doskonałe, pierwsze wrażenie.

\- To... Mój Współlokator... -Odpowiedziałam szybko.

\- Współlokator?

\- Współlokator.

Chłopak jeszcze chwilę stał spięty, ale zaraz potem powrócił do mnie. Już miał otworzyć usta, ale Bob ponownie zawył. Prawdopodobnie ogarnął, że nie jestem sama i postanowił utrudniać mi życie. Niech ja go tylko dorwę.

-Zignoruj go. - Nakazałam szybko, ale chłopak nie dawał za wygraną.

\- Ale, brzmi jakby cierpiał... -Kontynuował, uniżonym głosem - przez co rzuciłam mu szybkie spojrzenie przez ramię.

\- Po prostu próbuje zwrócić na siebie uwagę - W sumie nawet nie skłamałam. Byłam tak rozkojarzona, że nie zauważyłam jak rozkładam jedną z moich figurek na części pierwsze.

Fantastycznie.

Ten próbował jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale uprzedziłam go - odwracając się i zniżając się do jego wysokości.

\- Wiesz po co cię tutaj przywiozłam. - Zaczęłam, lekko się już niecierpliwiąc.

Dzieciak milczał.

Uhm, ok.

Westchnęłam.

\- Wiem, że prawdopodobnie nie robię... Najbezpieczniejszego wrażenia, ale raczej ci nie zagrożę - Po chwili namysłu dodałam. - Dopóki nie dasz mi powodu... Wtedy ci nie zagrożę.

Chyba nie posiadam najlepszego podejścia do dzieci. W sumie dlatego nigdy żadnych nie miałam.

Nastolatek wyglądał jakby się zastanawiał, a potem potarł ręką kark. - Najpierw chciałbym wiedzieć do, której frakcji należysz.

Zamrugałam na niego, po czym wstałam - ponownie wracając do rozczłonkowywania mojej ciężkiej pracy. - Jestem bezfrakcjna.

Nastawienie chłopaka nagle zmieniło się.

\- Ooo.

\- Hmm?

Skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej - Nie sądziłem, że jeszcze są bezfrakcjyjni. Wszyscy, których znam gdzieś należą.

Posłałam mu zainteresowane spojrzenie, ponownie kucając na jedno kolano. -Mów dalej.

\- Nie wiem co mam mówić. Prawdopodobnie wiesz wszystko, co wiem ja - Powiedział, kładąc dłonie na biodrach.

No właśnie nie.

Zmrużyłam delikatnie oczy. - Zacznijmy od tego, jak taki mały chłopak jak ty - poznał takie stworzenia jak my.

Nie ukrywałam przed samą sobą, że byłam trochę zazdrosna. Mnie zdradzono tą tajemnicę, dopiero po parunastu latach pracowania w firmie. A, aby dostać się do firmy musiałam zostać polecona - co stało się, po skończeniu cholernie trudnego uniwersytetu.

A ten dzieciak wpada i mówi, że poznał tą zrobotyzowaną rasę.

Tak w ogóle, czułam się nieco nieswojo mówiąc "my".

Ale, w końcu sama byłam teraz jednym z nich, więc...

\- Nie jestem mały. - Warknął na mnie, kojarząc mi się ze wściekłym Chihuahua. - Mam szesnaście lat!

Wybacz, ale trudno mi brać na poważnie kogoś - kto urodził się gdy ja byłam najprawdopodobniej w pracy.

A tak w ogóle.

Wskaż, gdzie zapytałam.

\- Zrozum mój punkt widzenia -Machnęłam ręką od niechcenia, ale zauważyłam, że zbaczamy z tematu. -Więc?

Ten przez chwilę się wahał, ale po chwili opowiedział mi wszystko. Zaczął od spotkania z inną Fembotką, dodając też od siebie, że myślał iż jest ona jedyną Femme na ziemi i z początku nas pomylił, co trochę mnie zdziwiło. Potem opowiedział o tym jak - razem z innymi dziećmi, został wzięty od opiekę Autobotów by nie zginąć z rąk Decepticonów. Oraz innych takich.

Uhh, no i po co ja kończyłam szkołę? Było pojechać do nevady.

Musiał widzieć moje zmieszanie, bo zachichotał.

Woah, zachichotał.

Miła odmiana, od ciągle drącego się Boba.

\- Powiedz mi w takim razie, gdzie się znajdują ci twoi przyjaciele - Powiedziałam, starając się na najbardziej łagodny głos, jednak gdy ten parsknął śmiechem moje wargi zniżyły się ku dołowi.

\- Chciałabyś wiedzieć.

Wstałam powoli i wyprostowałam się, pokazując mu uderzającą różnicę wzrostu między nami, no co szybko poprawił swoją przedmowę.

\- Cóż... Ta baza jest super tajna i raczej nie mogę ci powiedzieć... Gdzie jest.

Tak to zrozumiałe.

Dojdziemy do tego w inny sposób.

Kiedy indziej.

\- Widzę. - Pokiwałam głową po czym przeniosłam wzrok na najbliższą ścianę.

Chłopak przez chwilę patrzył na mnie z dołu, po czym powiedział jąkając się. - Ale prawdopodobnie jak powiem o tobie innym, wezmą cię do siebie.

Czekaj.

Zamrugałam i zdziwiona spojrzałam na nastolatka.

Tak po prostu?

Pójdzie do nich, a oni zaproszą mnie do siebie?

Do swojej tajnej bazy?

Ah, tak.

Wojna.

Nawet nie zauważyłam, że moja optyka zwęża się niebezpiecznie.

Z jednej strony miałabym dostęp do Energonu, dzięki czemu nie groziłaby mi śmierć głodowa. Ale miałabym też prawdopodobnie swoje zobowiązania. Musiałabym coś robić. Musiałabym walczyć.

Co oznacza, że zamiast umrzeć śmiercią głodową - umarłabym roztrzaskana, przez jakiegoś cona.

Jak cudownie.

Przysunęłam się do mojego zaniepokojonego gościa i uśmiechnęłam Tajemniczo.

Nie ma mowy.

Jeszcze nie teraz.

\- Czy jest coś, w czym mogę cię wyręczyć? - Powiedziałam pogodnie, ignorując pytające spojrzenie typa. Byłam świadoma, że trudno mu było nadążyć za moją huśtawką nastrojów, ale kogo by to obchodziło?

\- Yyy... Co?

\- W zamian za to, że nasze spotkanie pozostanie między nami.- Kontynuowałam.

Powinno ci wystarczyć to, że cię nie rozgniotę jak robaka, ale zdaję sobie sprawę, że to tak nie działa.

Zmarszczył brwi. - Myślałem, że chcesz ich spotkać...

Oczywiście, że chcę, ale najpierw wykorzystam wszystko co masz mi do zaoferowania.

Westchnęłam ciężko i zrobiłam smutną twarz. - Tak, ale... Mam tu niedokończone sprawy. - Wskazałam kciukiem korytarz w, którym znajdował się Bob - Mój współlokator... On, nie ma się zbyt dobrze.

Nastolatek wytrzeszczył na mnie oczy. -Co? Ratchet mógł by mu pomóc!

Zamrugałam, domyślając się, że to ich medyk. - Nie rozumiesz... - Przykryłam moją optykę dłonią.

Czas na ckliwą historyjkę.

\- Nigdy nie był do końca normalny... Wiesz, on... - Zawahałam się.

\- Wy ludzie nazywacie to " Urodzeniem się". Więc, on urodził się z rzadką deformacją. Deformacją, która niezaprzeczalnie utrudniała mu życie. Deformacją, której nie umiał wyleczyć żaden Medyk. - Rzuciłam szybkie spojrzenie tego kolesia, którego oczy rozszerzały się z każdym słowem i uśmiechnęłam się w duchu.

O boże, jestem niesamowita.

\- Miał jedno marzenie... Jedno, jedyne, którego nikt nie chciał spełnić. Nikt prócz mnie.

\- Co to za marzenie? - Zapytał, nie odrywając ode mnie oczu.

Przez chwilę patrzyłam na niego poważnie, budując napięcie. - Umrzeć.

Ten skrzywił się.

\- Dlatego nie chcę, by ktokolwiek się o mnie dowiedział, nie dopóki jego marzenie się nie spełni. Nie wytrzymałabym myśli, że ktoś mógłby go odratować. Wyszła bym na kłamczuchę - Uśmiechnęłam się smutno.

Nastolatek wyglądał jakby się zastanawiał, a ja przyglądałam mu się wyczekująco. Po chwili pokiwał głową. - Dobrze. To zostanie między nami.

Natychmiast się rozpromieniłam.

Dzięki Bob. Po raz kolejny byłeś przydatny.

\- Ale pod jednym warunkiem.

\- Kontynuował.

Moje szczęście zmalało.

Od kiedy ty mi stawiasz warunki?

Uśmiechnął się. - Odrabiasz za mnie pracę domową.

Huh...

Okej, nie jest tak źle.

\- Niech będzie. - Zgodziłam się, zabierając się do sprzątania od członkowanych kończyn moich zabawek. Chwyciłam małą, śmieciową rączkę między palce i przyjrzałam jej się z bliska, czując jak moja iskra zaciska się boleśnie. To właśnie robił ze mną stres.

Trzeba będzie to naprawić.

\- Tak w ogóle to nazywam się Jack.

Jeszcze tu jesteś?

Nawet nie wysiliłam się na odpowiedź, po prostu przytaknęłam - poświęcając swoją całą uwagę naprawie zabawek.

Chłopak przez chwilę milczał, ale znowu ponowił próbę. - A ty... Jak się nazywasz?

\- Miiiii...

Zamarłam.

Jasna cholera.

Nie mogę się przedstawić ludzkim imieniem.

\- Miiiii? - Zapytał, unosząc jedną brew.

Postawiłam mój procesor na najwyższe obroty, próbując w ułamku sekundy wymyślić zrobotyzowane imię.

Jak to było...

Dwu członowe...

\- Rollercoaster. - Wypaliłam bezmyślnie i ledwo powstrzymałam się, od uderzenia ręką w płytę czołową.

Gahh! Serio? To był decydujący moment w, którym miałaś wymyślić imię, które będziesz nosić do końca życia i wybrałaś " Kolejka Górska?". Stać cię na więcej Mikeyla.

Typ zachwiał się i uderzył we mnie tępym spojrzeniem. - Uh... Czemu akurat tak?

Skończ z tymi beznadziejnymi pytaniami.

Proszę...

\- Bo... - Rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu - Bo... Lubię... Ostrą jazdę?

Chyba złożę śluby milczenia...


	10. Jedna matka ci nie wystarczy

Bank już nie będzie mógł dopominać się o spłatę długów, szach mat.

Ledwo się powstrzymywałam, by nie wydać tragicznego westchnienia - gdy tsunami dzieci zaczęła się wylewać ze szkoły, pod którą stałam. Pod, którą stałam bo czekałam na Chłopca.

Co ty robisz najlepszego?! Czym ty jesteś? Jego matką!?

Moja podświadomość dręczyła mnie od samego rana.

Hej, ale przy jakiej innej okazji miałabym go zgarnąć? To jedyna lokalizacja jaką mi podał.

Spróbowałam zignorować dziwne spojrzenia, jakie wysyłali mi niektórzy uczniowie. Przez chwilę nawet myślałam, że zaczęłam gadać na głos - ale przypomniałam sobie czym jestem i jaką fascynację muszę wzbudzać, nawet będąc porysowaną jak cholera.

Z resztą, tak mam pewność, że trafi od razu do mnie.

Stałaś się wielkim, zabójczym robotem, a postanawiałaś dawać korepetycje jakiemuś dzieciakowi. Niesamowite.

To tylko punkt zaczepienia, do niezawodnego źródła informacji. A wiedzy nigdy dość, drogi wewnętrzny głosie.

Po dłuższej chwili, przyglądania się wszystkim uczniom po kolei - w końcu dostrzegłam charakterystyczną - czarną czuprynę chłopaka.

Stanął w przejściu, obiema rękami trzymając ramiączka od plecaka i przesuwając spojrzeniem po zaparkowanych samochodach. W końcu zatrzymał je na mnie, a ja miałam wrażenie, że dostrzegłam na jego twarzy cień uśmiechu.

Który zaraz potem zamienił się w wielką konsternację, a następnie zakłopotanie. Dopiero po chwili zwróciłam uwagę na jego oczy, które skakały to ze mnie - to z granatowego motoru, który wcześniej został prze zemnie jakoś pominięty.

No tak.

W sumie to nawet zapomniałam, o tej słynnej opiekunce do dziecka.

Kurde.

Nastolatek przez chwilę stał, blokując przejście w drzwiach - ku niezadowoleniu przechodzących, a następnie wzdrygnął się i powolnym krokiem udał się do motocyklu.

Mnie całkowicie olewając.

– Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, co byś zrobił gdybyś nagle obudził się w ciele człowieka? – Siedząc na lekkim wzniesieniu, założyłam nogę na nogę i powoli - oraz z gracją sączyłam trzymaną kostkę Energonu.

Moje spojrzenie nie zatrzymało się na niczym specjalnym. Pozwoliłam mu błądzić bez celu, po zardzewiałym pomieszczeniu - bardziej skupiając się na tym co działo się w mojej głowie.

Po tym, jak spotkanie z chłopcem nie poszło po mojej myśli - musiałam szukać rozrywki gdzie indziej. W tym wypadku trafiło na niezawodnego mecha.

– Wypuść mnie. – Powiedział, jakoś tak bez entuzjazmu Bob. Jego głowa była schylona ku dołowi, a on sam unikał patrzenia na mnie.

Zamknęłam na nim moją optykę.

Kto by pomyślał, że ten jeden con będzie taki wytrzymały. Normalnie jak karaluch, który po setnym uderzeniu kapciem - nadal w pełni zdrowy wchodzi ci na twarz nocą.

Wzdrygnęłam się.

Nie Polecam.

– Nie, no ale postaraj się to sobie wyobrazić... – Uniosłam ręce ku górze. – Lubię słuchać takich rzeczy, zawsze mnie to relaksowało, wiesz?

Ten lekko przechylił głowę w moim kierunku, błyskając na mnie optyką. – Nie będziesz taka zrelaksowana, jak Megatron dostanie cię w swoje ręce.

– Okej! Kim do cholery jest ten koleś!?

Zmarszczyłam się, po raz któryś z kolei słysząc to dziwne imię. Bob wydawał się mieć jakąś dziwną obsesję na jego punkcie, co z początku nawet śmieszyło - ale teraz było z lekka irytujące.

Oczywiście, snułam domysły na temat tego kim ów Megatron mógł być.

Czasami.

Po samej jego nazwie w sumie można było wywnioskować, że to jakiś tyran. Mieli oni w zwyczaju dodawać do swoich pseudonimów "Mega", "Super", albo " Zabójczy".

Wiecie, aby podczas niszczenia wszechświata mogli je wrzeszczeć, przez co ludzie od razu wiedzieli by, że " Mmmm... Tak... To ten niegrzeczny i groźny typ. Trzeba uciekać".

Tak przynajmniej było w filmach.

Bob spojrzał na mnie, jakbym co najmniej była chora na głowę.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie wiesz kim jest Megatron? – Zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

Tak.

Właśnie o to zapytałam.

Uniosłam grzbiet optyczny. – A powinnam?

Ten wydał odgłos, jakbym przywaliła mu między nogi - a następnie, jego wizjer zabłysnął światłem podniecenia i niepohamowanej ekscytacji. Już wtedy powinnam wiedzieć, że coś z tym typem jest bardzo nie tak.

Nie, abym wcześniej tego nie wiedziała... Po prostu...

– Megatron. Najsilniejszy Mech. Bezwzględny niszczyciel, bez grama współczucia i empatii. Dowódca Decepticonów i Dowódca w ogóle. A w przyszłości władca wszechświata! – Poinformował mnie, zaaferowany.

Cóż.

Czyli tak jak myślałam.

Co za zaskoczenie.

Czułam się tak niezręcznie, że aż musiałam wziąć kolejny łyk Energonu.

– No i... – Kontynuował – Ostatni Mech, jakiego zobaczysz... O ile to nie ja cię najpierw rozszarpię.

Przez chwilę patrzyłam na Boba z szeroko otwartą optyką, oraz rozdziawioną buzią, ale po chwili postanowiłam zapytać – Skoro ten twój... Megatron... Nie ma współczucia, ani empatii, to czemu miałby obchodzić go twój los? – Zapytałam szczerze zaintrygowana.

Bob znieruchomiał na chwilę, a następnie wpadł w poważną konsternację.

– Bo nienawidzi Autobotów. – Uciął krótko, a następnie odwrócił hełm urażony.

Nie zdołałam powstrzymać westchnięcia. Odłożyłam, pustą już kostkę Energonu na złomowy stolik i wyprostowałam nogi - by te mogły swobodnie zwisać.

Już miałam zapytać, czy widzi gdzieś na mojej zbroi znak Autobotów, ale w tym momencie usłyszałam ciche wołanie - dochodzące z korytarza.

Moje spojrzenie tak jak i Bob'a wystrzeliło w tamtym kierunku.

Przez chwilę dochodziłam do tego, kto to do cholery mógł być, ale wtedy przypomniałam sobie...

Chłopak?

Czy on tak po prostu wbił na moje złomowisko?

Skrzyżowałam spojrzenie z moim więźniem i syknęłam cicho. – Możesz sobie jęczeć do woli i tak nikt ci nie pomoże – Po czym, nie dając mu czasu na reakcję - opuściłam pomieszczenie.

– Hej... Coaster... – Powiedziała, mała istota ludzka - patrząca na mnie z dołu.

Natychmiastowo opłynęło mnie zażenowanie.

Prawdopodobnie zdziwienie i niesmak było widać o mojej twarzy, bo nastolatek zaśmiał się ciepło.

– Zapamiętałeś drogę? – Nie mogłam się powstrzymać od oczywistego pytania, ignorując... To jak mnie nazwał...

Dzieciak uniósł brwi, patrząc na mnie skretyniałym spojrzeniem. – Urodziłem się tutaj... Znaczy! W Nevadzie, nie na złomowisku... – Odchrząknął zakłopotany. – Myślisz, że nie znam tego miejsca?

Patrzyłam na niego zdziwiona przez chwilę, po czym zwężałam oczy i wydałam rozbawione chrząknięcie.

– Dobrze wiedzieć. – Powiedziałam niskim głosem, po czym wskazałam ruchem głowy złomowy pagórek. – Miejmy to już z głowy.

Dzieciak pokiwał głową, unosząc kąciki ust ku górze.

Już mieliśmy skierować się do mojej luksusowej siedziby, ale moją uwagę zwrócił oddalony dźwięk silnika.

Znieruchomiałam, przez co chłopak zrobił to samo i zaczęłam nasłuchiwać.

– Coś nie tak...? – Zapytał, gdy nie ruszyłam się przez dobrą chwilę.

Cicho modliłam się, by był to jedynie przejeżdżający niedaleko - samochód, ale ryczenie silnika zbliżało się z każdą sekundą. W końcu posłałam groźne spojrzenie nastolatkowi. – Miałeś o mnie nie mówić!

Ten wyglądał jakby nie wiedział, o czym gadam - jednak zaraz potem jakby usłyszał ten sam dźwięk co ja. Jego mimika zmieniła się natychmiast wyrażając nieopisane przerażenie.

– O cholera... – Powiedział, z oczami szerokimi jak talerze.

Dokładnie tak.

O cholera.

Szybko przemieniłam się w mój tryb alt, akurat w momencie - gdy samotny, granatowy motor wjechał na moje złomowisko.

Dzieciak szybko, oparł się całym ciężarem o mnie.

Nawrzeszczałabym na niego, gdyby nie sytuacja.

Motor zatrzymał się z piskiem opon i prawie natychmiast zaczął się transformować.

Nim się obejrzałam, przed nami zawisła - nie tak duża jak ja, wściekła, zrobotyzowana Femme.

Prawdopodobnie, gdyby nie zaczęła się od razu drzeć - usłyszała by moje ciche jęknięcie.

Szczerze. Była pierwszą femme jaką ujrzałam.

Moje ciało zostało zbudowane, natomiast ona była wcieloną fembotką.

Mało kto by uwierzył ile bym dała w przeszłości by dostać ją w swoje ręce.

– Arcee... – Zaśmiał się zakłopotany nastolatek.

– Czy ty jesteś normalny?! – To były jej pierwsze słowa. Widocznie jeszcze nie wiedziała czym jestem. Mam nadzieję.

Zaśmiałam się w duchu.

To będzie niezłe.

– Przecież mogłeś sobie zrobić krzywdę! Ja mogłam zrobić ci krzywdę! – Kontynuowała, a ja nie za bardzo wiedziałam jak mam interpretować jej słowa.

Czyżby chłopak uciekał przed swoją opiekunką by się ze mną spotkać?

Ale, że co? Rzucił się z pędzącego motoru, czy jak?

– Mówiłem, abyś dzisiaj zrobiła sobie wolne! – Dzieciak splótł ramiona i odmówił spojrzenia na fembotkę.

Co za melodramat.

– Wolne? – Zapytała trochę agresywnie – Wolne!? – Powtórzyła. – Decepticony nie robią sobie wolnego! Nie bez powodu odbieram cię ze szkoły! I od kiedy ty masz z tym problem?

Dzieciak odmówił też odpowiedzi.

Femme przez chwilę patrzyła na niego wściekła, a następnie jej zabójcze spojrzenie wystrzeliło w moim kierunku.

Ledwo powstrzymałam dreszcze.

– Co to jest? – Zapytała, wskazując na mnie palcem.

To?

Nastolatek nadal się o mnie opierając, rzucił na mnie okiem. – Cóż... Wygląda jak czterokołowiec. – Powiedział, jakby to było oczywiste.

– I po co ci on? – Brnęła dalej.

Oh, boy.

– Rozwijam się, okej! – Wypalił, rozkładając ręce. – Jestem nastolatkiem! Potrzebuję czasami pobyć w samotności i skupić się na moich zainteresowaniach! – Skierował się w moją stronę i pogładził mnie z największym uczuciem i poświęceniem jaki widziałam i czułam.

– Mieli to przerobić na części, ale uznałem, że może się jeszcze przydać... – Jęknął cicho, kierując głos na melancholijne tony.

Ta uniosła na mnie brew, ale po chwili złagodniała. – Eh... Wszystko jestem w stanie zrozumieć, ale nie wybaczyła bym sobie gdyby coś ci się stało.

– Wiem, ale wyobraź sobie, że ty też nie masz ani chwili prywatności. – Spojrzał na mnie – W dodatku chciałbym się tym nacieszyć.

Jej nastawienie ponownie się zmieniło.

Matko, jest jeszcze bardziej rozchwiana emocjonalnie, niż ja.

\- Co?

Dzieciak, zrobił minę jakby właśnie nadepną na mine piechotną. – W końcu, kto na codzień ma szansę pojeździć quadem?

Woah...

Właśnie powiedziałeś robotowi - kosmicie, że wolisz zwykły ziemski czterokołowiec, niż jego.

Mam nadzieję, że do kobiet nie masz równie beznadziejnego podejścia.

I nie wiem czemu, ale widząc spojrzenie jakim mnie obdarzyła fembotka, miałam wrażenie, że chyba wbrew sobie zostałam wciągnięta w jakiś chory rodzaj rywalizacji.

Pięknie.


	11. Girls Night

Nie grozi mi menopauza.

Dobra.

Bycie drugą niańką, oraz korepetytorką w jednym nie było w cale takie złe.

Pewnie jako kosmiczny robot, powinnam robić nieco bardziej emocjonujące rzeczy, ale hej? Jako człowiek musiałam mieć matmę i fizykę w małym palcu i w końcu po przewalaniu się, wjeżdżaniu w przedmioty, głodzeniu, tarzaniu się w śmieciach itp mogłam śmiało powiedzieć, że byłam w czymś dobra!

Dzieciak natomiast szybko się do mnie przyzwyczaił. Już nie robił pod siebie, tylko nawet próbował za kumplować...

Na swój dziwaczny sposób?

No i mi to nie przeszkadzało muszę przyznać.

Oczywiście nie zrobiliśmy sobie bransoletek przyjaźni, ale całkiem się dogadywaliśmy, przez co chłopak zaczął mi się poniekąd zwierzać. Opowiadał po kolei, o każdym jego zrobotyzowanym znajomym - dzięki czemu, wiedziałam w razie czego z czym będę mieć do czynienia.

W końcu wiedziałam, że prędzej czy później nie uniknę spotkania z nimi - dlatego lepiej było być przygotowanym.

Najwięcej paplał o tej swojej całej "Arcee".

Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, ale Fembotka przyprawiała mnie o nie małe ciarki i trudno mi było uwierzyć w to, że " Jest naprawdę cudowną towarzyszką! Ma wielkie serce!" I takie tam.

Tym bardziej, że po wydarzeniu ze złomowiska zaczęła robić coś - nie tyle uwłaczającego co przerażającego.

Śledzić nas.

I łatwo się przez to domyślić, że jeżeli już miałam gadać z dzieciakiem - to na pewno nie na złomowisku.

To było pierwsze miejsce, które sprawdzała - gdy jej pupilek tajemniczo znikał ze szkoły.

Byłam pewna, że za niedługo wymyśli coś przez co chłopak będzie pod ciągłą inwigilacją, więc jeżeli miałam dowiedzieć się od niego jak najwięcej - musiałam się śpieszyć.

Ale pomijając granatowo - różowy problem. Nie było tak źle.

Jeżeli miałam mówić o jakiejś mocno wpływającej na moją psychikę sytuacji, to była tylko jedna.

– Nie sądziłem, że będzie tak trzęsło... – Jęknął chłopak, pocierając z cierpiętniczym wyrazem twarzy - swoją tylną część ciała.

Cały był pokryty pyłem - tak jak ja z resztą, po tym jak dałam się przekonać na dziką jazdę po wzniesieniach.

Co było błędem, bo chłopak się schawcił.

– Miałeś darmowy masaż. – Powiedziałam beznamiętnie.

Stałam właśnie pod jego domem.

Dzieciak, aby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń u Arcee - postanowił zwierzyć się matce z tego, że przygarnął jeszcze jeden pojazd.

Na początku nie była zbyt entuzjastycznie nastawiona bo podobno nie spełniam podstawowych zasad bezpieczeństwa, ale szybko dała sobie spokój - i jedyne czego zakazała to sprowadzania " Tego złomu" do domu.

Co oczywiście było mi na rękę, dlatego mogłam zignorować to jak mnie nazwała.

– Chyba narządów wewnętrznych... – Burknął, zdejmując kask z głowy.

Od niedawna byłam zmuszona ładować się, przed jego domem. Wiadomo, by Granatowa widziała też, że wcale nie jestem zrobotyzowanym kosmitą. Nie byłam z tego specjalnie zadowolona - no bo ślęcz całą noc pod domem jakiegoś typka, ale nie mogłam się nie zgodzić.

Naszą uwagę przyciągnęło otwieranie się drzwi wejściowych, za których wyjrzała matka dzieciaka. Na początku wydawała się w nastroju, ale gdy tylko zobaczyła wygląd Jacka i mój - magicznie prysł.

– Jak ty wyglądasz! – Oburzyła się, jakby fakt, że w Nevadzie można było się pobrudzić pyłem - był czymś dziwnym.

Nastolatek spojrzał na siebie, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie ma mowy, że tak cię wpuszczę do domu! Wszystko mi pobrudzisz!

Ten zamrugał. – To co? Mam spać na wycieraczce?

Matka chłopaka przez chwilę mierzyła go wzrokiem, po czym wskazała na wąż ogrodowy i pstryknęła palcami. – Obmyj się. – Spojrzała na mnie, a następnie westchnęła. – I schowaj do garażu tą bestię, jutro po szkole masz ją umyć. Nie chcę by sąsiedzi pomyśleli, że mieszkają tu jakieś dzikusy.

Oboje zamarliśmy. Chłopak fizycznie, ja wewnętrznie.

Do garażu...?

Ale tam jest...

– Jakiś problem? – Zapytała jeszcze, trzyma mając drzwi.

Ten zamrugał jedynie, a następnie zaprzeczył głową - powodując, że kobieta zamknęła drzwi wejściowe.

– Nie ma mowy. Nie wchodzę tam. – Postawiłam sprawę jasno. Ani mi się śniło, przez dwanaście godzin stać nieruchomo, obok tykającej bomby emocjonalnej. Kto wie co by mogła zrobić, orientując się z kim ma do czynienia.

– Musisz, nie chcesz wiedzieć co się dzieje z moją matka - gdy ktoś nie wykonuje jej poleceń – Odezwał się, patrząc na mnie współczującym spojrzeniem.

O proszę, kolejna wariatka.

– Muszę? Dziecko, ja nic nie muszę i na pewno ktoś taki jak ty nie będzie... Ah! – Nawet nie dał mi dokończyć. Po prostu zaczął otwierać garaż - co zmusiło mnie do zamilknięcia, a ten wprowadził mnie do środka... Tak po prostu!

Czy ja jestem mniej przerażająca niż jego matka?!

– Hej, Arcee... – Przywitał się z drugim pojazdem, mnie ustawiając obok niego.

Naprawdę dawno nie czułam się tak niezręcznie.

– Długo cię nie było. – Odpowiedziała groźnie.

Serio, ten typ miał przerąbane żyjąc pod jednym dachem z takimi charakterami.

Ten zignorował jej zabójczy ton i lekko się uśmiechnął. – Wiesz. Rozwijałem moje zainteresowania, tak jak mówiłem wcześniej.

Femme postanowiła się przemienić. Prawdopodobnie by swoim potęgującym rozmiarem onieśmielić dzieciaka. Klęcząc na jedno kolano, spojrzała na niego surowo.

– Przecież gdybyś mnie poprosił, zgodziłabym się... Na to, co ty tam robisz – Posłała mi pełne odrazy spojrzenie.

Huh... Czy ja wyczuwam słynne " Co ma ona, czego nie mam ja?"

Nastolatek skrzywił się. – Nie chcę zawracać ci głowy takimi głupotami – Obrócił się w moją stronę i położył na mnie rękę – Z resztą zawsze chciałem mieć coś swojego. A ty jesteś... Cóż. Ty jesteś żywa.

Koleś.

Coś mi się zdaje, że stąpasz po cienkim lodzie.

Femme wyglądała jakby dostała cios po niżej pasa. – Ale... Too! – Wskazała na mnie – Nie obroni cię w razie czego przed Decepticonami!

Akurat z tym musiałam się zgodzić.

– A kiedy ty widziałaś tu ostatnio Decepticony!? – Zapytał, rozkładając ręce. – Arcee, ja też muszę żyć! Moje istnienie nie może się tylko kręcić wokół Autobotów, Decepticonów i ciebie!

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się z tak wielkim bólem, że nawet zrobiło mi jej się trochę szkoda. Następnie po prostu transformowała się z powrotem w motocykl. – Zrobisz co zechcesz.

Ten stał przez chwilę jak ciele. Prawdopodobnie zaczął by ją przepraszać czy coś, gdyby nie jego matka, która otworzyła drzwi z taką siłą - że równie dobrze mogła je po prostu wyważyć.

Przez chwilę sądziłam, że zacznie na niego wrzeszczeć by szedł pod ten zraszacz - ale ona po prostu... Zrobiła mu zdjęcie?

Tak mi się przynajmniej zdawało, bo w pokoju mignął krótki rozbłysk.

– Eee... Czy ty właśnie zrobiłaś mi zdjęcie? – Zapytał będąc w lekkiej konsternacji.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i przechwyciła wysuwającą się z aparatu fotografię. – Co jak co, ale takie rzeczy miło wspominać.

Jack patrzył na nią z uniesioną brwią. – Sądziłem, że będziesz na mnie zła...

– Jestem zła. – Powiedziała, chociaż jej wyraz twarzy na to nie wskazywał. – Ale zrobić zdjęcie nie zaszkodzi.

– Od kiedy ty "zbierasz wspomnienia" tak w ogóle?

Wzruszyła ramionami. – Od zawsze. Przecież w korytarzu jest twoja fotka, po wypadku w galerii. Nie mów, że przez tyle lat tego nie zauważyłeś.

Dzieciak zamrugał. – Hę? Jaki wypadek? W jakiej galerii?

Jego matka zachichotała. – No, nie pamiętasz? Jak możesz nie pamiętać. Wtedy, jak strasznie zachciało ci się siusiu - ale tylko jedna łazienka była czynna, a ty nie wiedziałeś która...

– Aha?

– A kiedy w końcu ją znalazłeś, okazało się, że rozładował ci się telefon i nie mogłeś mnie znaleźć...

– Więc chodziłeś przez parę godzin po sklepach szukając mnie, ale potem okazało się, że już zamykają i strażnik wyrzucił cię na zewnątrz...

– Mamo...

– Dlatego skuliłeś się przed drzwiami i zacząłeś pła...

– Stop!

Kobieta wybuchła nieopanowanym śmiechem, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że tej fascynującej historii wysłuchał ktoś jeszcze.

Nagle przestała się śmiać, a ona sama spojrzała na chłopaka morderczym wzrokiem - wskazując palcem na zewnątrz.

– A teraz jazda pod węża.


	12. Było miło

Mogę wkręcać ludzi, których nie lubię, że quada opętało.

– W sumie od zawsze mnie ciekawiło, co ona robi jak nikt nie patrzy...

Udało mi się odkleić wzrok od żółtego nieba, by spojrzeć głupio na Jack'a. Spojrzeć na Jack'a, który nawet sobie nie wyobrażał jaki koszmar przeżyłam tej jednej nocy.

Przez całe dwanaście godzin musiałam uważać, aby nie wydać ani żadnego odgłosu, ani żadnego drgnienia. A to, że zebrany podczas jazdy pył wciskał mi się w najmniejszą szczelinę - drapiąc niemiłosiernie wcale nie pomagało! To było tak stresujące!

– No co miałaby robić zamknięta w ciasnym pomieszczeniu? Pomyśl dzieciaku – Ponownie wróciłam do podziwiania, pięknego wschodu słońca.

Rano, ten diabeł wcielony zawiózł chłopaka do szkoły i z tego co mówił mi Jack, udał się do tajnej bazy - dzięki czemu mogłam zerwać dzieciaka z lekcji. Niby powinnam napierać na to, aby się uczył, ale mnie nikt nigdy nie pozwalał wagarować - więc niech się chociaż dzieciak cieszy.

– Ta twoja Femme chrapie jak star dziad. - Burknęłam, na co chłopak wytrzeszczył na mnie oczy.

– Arcee chrapie!? – Wypalił z niedowierzaniem, przez co nie mogłam się powstrzymać od lekkiego uśmieszku.

– Nawet nie masz pojęcia. Przez całą noc nie mogłam zmrużyć oka, bo ta buczała mi jakimś wywietrznikiem – Westchnęłam, kierując oczy ku górze.

Nie kłamałam. Oczywiście z tego co udało mi się wynieść z firmy, wiedziałam, że każdy Cybetronianin podczas ładowania wydawał podobny dźwięk - ale taki koncert jaki dała mi ona to chyba lekka przesada.

Chłopak zakrył twarz ręką i zaczął cicho chichotać. Następnie oboje zamilkliśmy podziwiając piękno Nevady.

Naprawdę zastanawiałam się czemu wcześniej nie odwiedziłam tego miejsca... W sensie jako człowiek.

– Jak się ma... Twój Współlokator? – Zapytał po chwili, a ja od razu wystrzeliłam w niego skretyniałym spojrzeniem.

Serio?

Umiera. Co mam powiedzieć? Umiera bardziej?

Ten jakby widząc debilizm swojego pytania, szybko opuścił głowę. – Uhh... Zapomnij, to było głupie...

Tak.

Ciesz się, że to wszystko są kłamstwa - a ja nie jestem przesadnie wrażliwą osobą.

– Po prostu... – Kontynuował – Nie mogę się doczekać, aby zapoznać cię z innymi!

Wtf, typie.

Właśnie powiedziałeś mi, że nie możesz się doczekać śmierci mojego współlokatora.

Co z tobą.

– Cóz... Jeżeli przyjdzie co do czego to mam nadzieję, że reszta podzieli twój entuzjazm – Powiedziałam zerkając szybko na niego. – Nie należę zbytnio do... Odpowiedzialnych. Z resztą myślę, że zdążyłeś się przekonać.

– Huh, myślisz, że oni są drętwi?

Zmrużyłam oczy. – W końcu to żołnierze...

Dzieciak oderwał ode mnie oczy i milczał przez chwilę. – Hmm... – Zaczął w końcu. – Ratchet i Optimus może i są, ale na przykład Bumblebee...

Ten mówił, a ja próbowałam się nie pogubić w tych wszystkich imionach.

Nachylił się w moją stronę. – Ścigałem się nim nielegalnie, wiesz? Z resztą tak samo jak i Arcee.

Uniosłam łuki optyczne.

– Na pewno cię polubią! Pomimo, że czasami jesteś... Trochę przerażająca - to fajny z ciebie bot! Pozwalasz mi się zrywać ze szkoły i w ogóle!

Ta, i wyręczam cię w zadaniach domowych.

Co ty ze sobą robisz dziewczyno.

Uśmiechnął się w moją stronę, odsłaniając kły. – Może nawet zaprzyjaźnisz się z Arcee. W końcu obie jesteście dziewczynami...

Jack, nie...

To tak nie działa...

Sądziłam, że to koniec jego wypowiedzi, ale ten się całkiem nieźle rozpędził.

– Prawdopodobnie najpierw musiałabyś pogadać z Optimusem. Tylko się go nie wystrasz, jest może i wielki, ale raczej opanowany. Wiesz, musiałabyś przejść jakąś odprawę czy coś w tym stylu. Trening? – Zastanowił się przez chwilę i dał mi ciekawskie spojrzenie. – Umiesz walczyć?

Zamrugałam.

Czy umiem walczyć?

Jedyna osoba z, którą się biłam - to moja siostra. I to ja przeważnie przegrywałam... W dodatku miałyśmy po trzynaście lat.

Z drugiej strony, rozwaliłam dach jednym uderzeniem...

Wzruszyłam ramionami, na co dzieciak uśmiechnął się.

– Nie martw się, w razie czego ktoś na pewno będzie cię trenował! – Kontynuował.

Tak, bo na pewno dorównam robotom, które miały tysiąclecia na szkolenie swoich umiejętności.

Oparłam się wygodniej o czerwoną skałę i zamknęłam na chwilę oczy, by w pełni zrelaksować się tą chwilą. Dzieciak na dłuższy czas postanowił zamilknąć. Chwała bogu.

Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, byłam wdzięczna za nowinki jakie mi dawał - ale czasami przydała by się chwila spokoju. W końcu od jakiegoś czasu, moje życie kręciło się dookoła tego gościa, a ja nawet nie miałam czasu zajrzeć na złomowisko.

Ciekawe czy Bob był już martwy.

Raczej tak.

Przynajmniej na to liczyłam.

– Czy masz jakieś marzenie?

Ledwo powstrzymałam się, by nie połamać skały, na której siedziałam.

Tak, mam. Pięć minut ciszy.

– Nie. – Ucięłam, krótko.

Ten spojrzał na mnie dziwnie. – Niemożliwe, każdy ma jakieś. Ja na przykład zawsze chciałem mieć jakiś fajny pojazd... Co się akurat spełniło, bo teraz mogę jeździć każdym Autobotem jakim chce! Oprócz tego jest jeszcze taka dziewczyna... – Dzieciak zarumienił się i rozmarzonym wzrokiem spojrzał w dal. – Tyle, że ona nie zwraca na mnie uwagi... Przynajmniej jak Arcee nie ma w pobliżu.

– Aha.

– No i oczywiście chciałbym, aby Autoboty wygrały!

Otworzyłam optykę, by ostatni raz spojrzeć na wznoszące się słońce. Cóż, przynajmniej dzieciak nie myślał jedynie o sobie. To się niby ceni...

– Zawsze chciałam coś stworzyć. – Zaczęłam przyciągając wzrok chłopaka. – Coś wielkiego, wiesz... By następnie z tego słynąć. Jakiś mechanizm, albo... Uhh – Zająknęłam się i nie dokończyłam.

Ten uśmiechnął się do mnie szczerze, co mnie w pewien sposób nawet rozczuliło. – W takim razie, mam nadzieję, że ci się uda. – Powiedział słodko.

Westchnęłam. – Udało... Ale nie taki rodzaj rozgłosu jaki dostałam, chciałam uzyskać

Uśmiech z jego twarzy zniknął, a ja próbowałam nie czuć się niekomfortowo z tym, że przeszliśmy w jakieś emocjonalne tony.

– Co masz na myśli? – Zapytał, przekręcając głowę jak szczeniak.

Spojrzałam na niego kątem optyki. – Może kiedyś ci powiem.

Sprawnie udało mi się dostać na złomowisko na, którym nie było mnie od jakiegoś czasu. Nie ukrywałam, że dosyć się stęskniłam bo to miejsce nadal miało w sobie wiele tajemnic i użytecznych części, które mogłabym przerobić na cokolwiek.

Przemieniłam się sprawnie, wspominając jak mozolnie i niezgrabnie na początku mi to szło. Teraz praktycznie było to dla mnie równie naturalne - co chodzenie.

Nadal jednak rozpaczałam nad niemocą dostania się do sieci. Chryste! To tak jakby ktoś dał wam batonika i powiedział, że nie możecie go zjeść! Ughh!

Jeszcze gorsze było to, że prawdopodobnie to nie jedyna funkcja z, której nie umiałam korzystać. Owszem, wiedziałam całkiem sporo o możliwościach Cybetronianinów, ale na pewno nie wszystko. Tak jak to było z Fotografowaniem i nagrywaniem.

Nieśpiesznie przemieszczałam się po złomowym korytarzu, próbując ocenić czy wszystko było w jak najlepszym stanie.

I jakie mogły być ze mnie korzyści? Jakie skoro nawet nie umiałam obsługiwać moich podstawowych funkcji! Kiedyś to na pewno była by wiedza.

A teraz co?

Zdolności manualne?

Spojrzałam na moje złomowe zabawki.

– W razie czego, machnę sobie cudowną trumnę – Syknęłam cicho.

Przez chwilę oglądałam każdą po kolei, wsłuchując się w nienaturalną ciszę - panującą wewnątrz złomowego pagórka.

To dosyć kłujące w receptory audio, bo zazwyczaj towarzyszyły mi wrzaski Boba.

Hmm.

Odczepiłam się od metalu i ruszyłam w stronę pomieszczenia, gdzie spodziewałam się zobaczyć jego zwłoki.

Co z nim zrobię?

Powinnam raczej zachować jego części. W razie gdybym została ranna czy coś. Raczej nie mądrym byłoby używanie złomu do tamowania energo - krwawienia.

Wpadłam do pordzewiałego pokoju żałując, że nie było w nim drzwi, które mogłabym wyważyć. – Co to za ciche dni Bo...

Zmarłam.

Przez chwilę nie wierzyłam w to co widzę.

A raczej w to czego nie widzę.

– Bob?

Zaczęłam się prędko rozglądać, a następnie podbiegłam do rozerwanych łańcuchów nie bardzo mogąc wysilić swój procesor myślowy...

Z resztą nad czym miałam się rozwodzić?

Bob'a nie było.

Bulkhead patrzył przerażony, jak ta mała femme posyła ostatniego Vehicona na ziemię, przy okazji rozchlapując jego energon na wszystkie strony.

– Woah... Wiedziałem, że nie pałasz specjalną sympatią do conów, ale teraz to dałaś pokaz... – Odważył się na komentarz, kuląc się lekko gdy Arcee odwróciła się w jego stronę z ogniem w optyce.

– Mało powiedziane. – Burknęła, robiąc duży krok by przejść nad zwłokami.

Coś ją gryzło, nawet Bulk zdążył to zauważyć. Od jakiegoś czasu, chodziła ciągle rozdrażniona i często znikała z bazy.

Niby Arcee nigdy nie była zbyt potulną Fembotką, ale większe zmiany jej nastrojów były łatwo zauważalne.

Wtedy lepiej było jej nie drażnić...

– Wiesz... – Zaczął niepewnie – Jakbyś miała jakiś większy problem, zawsze możesz komuś powiedzieć...

Fembotka spojrzała na niego. – Komu? Tobie? – Parsknęła – Nie mam żadnego problemu.

Mech zmarszczył łuki optyczne. – Przecież widzę. Wszyscy widzą.

Za niewielkim wzniesieniem zauważyli jeszcze jedną dwójkę. Ostrożnie próbowali się przyczaić, by nie zostać zauważonym.

– Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. – Spierała się dalej fembotka, zniżając głos do szeptu - a następnie wystrzeliła zza wzniesienia z wojowniczym okrzykiem i zaczęła ćwiartować inne boty. Te nawet nie miały szansy zareagować.

Bulk tylko patrzył, nie bardzo chcąc przeszkadzać Arcee w tej całej rzezi.

– Cóż... No skoro tak – Spojrzał na nią wymownie, gdy ta skończyła swoje pasjonujące zajęcie. – To chyba byli już ostatni. – Uznał, decydując się na zmianę tematu.

Femme przez chwilę stała zgarbiona i patrzyła na nieruchome Vehicony, po czym wydała zirytowany jęk.

– Ughh... Okej... – Przez chwilę milczała, a następnie przeniosła dziwne spojrzenie na towarzysza. – Czy mi czegoś brakuje?

Bulk był zaskoczony tym pytaniem. Oczekiwał czegoś bardziej, problematycznego... Z drugiej strony Arcee w końcu była Femme, kto by je tam rozumiał.

Przeleciał po niej wzrokiem, z uniesionym łukiem optycznym i ocenił. – Hmm... Wydaje mi się, że masz wszystkie części...

Jej ręka od razu wystrzeliła w stronę jej płyty czołowej, czemu towarzyszyło westchnienie cierpienia.

– Nie kretynie... Gah! Zapomnij! – Odwróciła się do niego plecami.

Mech przez chwilę stał oszołomiony, nie za bardzo wiedząc o co mogło chodzić femme. – A nie możesz najpierw powiedzieć w czym problem? Sądzę, że byłoby znacznie łatwiej.

Arcee jeszcze przez chwilę stała nieruchomo, po czym obieła rękoma swoje ramiona i zamknęła oczy. – Taakk... – Zawahała się – Zauważyłeś, że Jack rzadko bywa w bazie? A jak już jest, to na bardzo krótko?

Bulkhead zaśmiał się ciepło. – A więc chodzi o dzieciaka? – Zastanowił się – To prawda, ostatnio nie widywałem go zbyt często...

Femme odwróciła się tak szybko i z taką agresją, że mech nie mógł powstrzymać drgnięcia.

– Wyciągnął sobie gnojek ze śmieci jakiś złom i całymi dniami, nic innego nie robi tylko szlaja się nim po jakichś wysypiskach! – Nie wytrzymała i zaczęła żywo gestykulować rękoma, wyrzucając je dziko w powietrze.

– Wcześniej był taki dumny, że może jeździć mną do szkoły, a teraz nawet z tym ma problem! Jeszcze bym zrozumiała, gdyby ten pojazd był jakimś antykiem, ale on wygląda... – Rozejrzała się pośpiesznie szukając porównania, po czym wskazała dziko na dwa trupy.

– Nie zauważył byś po między nimi różnicy!

Ten patrzył na nią przerażony, ściągając ramiona. Odczekał moment by upewnić się, że Arcee już skończyła, a następnie odezwał się ostrożnie.

– To teraz ty mi powiedz od jak dawna nie miał czasu tylko dla siebie... Jack jest poniekąd facetem – Odchrząknął, co było dziwne bo roboty nie muszą oczyszczać swojego gardła.

– A, faceci mają to do siebie, że nie lubią być ograniczani... Przez kobiety...

Zabójcze spojrzenie wbiło mu sztylet w jego biedną płytę czołową.

– Uhh! – Złapała się za głowę. – Gadasz jak on!

Bulkhead zamrugał tępo. – Cóż, ja też jestem facetem.

– A jak byś się czuł, gdyby Miko postanowiła cię czymś zastąpić!? – Wycelowała palcem w biednego mecha.

Ten westchnął. – Nie sądzę by Jack próbował cię zastąpić.

– Nie o to pytałam! Jak byś zareagował!?

Bulk wzruszył ramionami.

– Wcale mi nie pomagasz!

Mechan powoli zaczynał żałować, że zapytał. Rozluźnił się lekko i westchnął ciężko. – Daj mu czas, sądzę że jak chwile odsapnie to na pewno wróci.

Arcee jednak nie wyglądała jakby go słuchała. Chodziła w tę i z powrotem, wyglądając trochę jak rozdrażnione zwierze zamknięte w klatce.

– Za bardzo to przeży...

– A co jeżeli to Decepticon, który próbuje dostać od niego informacje! – Jej optyka zaświeciła się nagle.

Bulkhead zmarszczył łuki optyczne. – O czym ty znowu gadasz... – Zapytał z lekka zmęczony rozmową.

– W Jasper od dawna nie wykryliśmy obecności Decepticonów, może udało im się jakoś ominąć wykrywacze i wysłali kogoś, kto będzie próbował wyciągnąć od niego informacje – Jedną ręką złapała się za brodę, natomiast drugą położyła na swoim biodrze i spojrzała daleko w dal.

– W dodatku Ratchet wspominał o dziwnym poście, który mówił o samo - prowadzącym się pojeździe. Nigdzie jednak nie było wspomniane jaki to pojazd, a na zdjęciu nie wiele było widać...

Jej towarzysz z mniejszym zainteresowaniem wysłuchiwał jej teorii. – Nawet jeśli masz rację, to nie sądzisz, że Chłopak powiedział by nam o tym? – Zapytał znużony, wierząc że zazdrość hamowała zdolność do logicznego myślenia fembotki.

Ta przez chwilę stała wpatrując się w towarzysza, a po chwili pstryknęła palcami mrużąc swoją optykę. – Nie, jeżeli o tym nie wie...

Oboje wpatrywali się w siebie przez chwilę.

– Arcee... - Zaczął, ale ta już włączyła swoje łącze komunikacyjne.

– Ratchet! Potrzebujemy mostu ziemnego!


	13. Bogini pierwszego wrażenia

Farmaceuci nie będą wciskać mi kitu o jakiś magicznych witaminkach, czy szamańskich korzeniach pustyni

– Jakiś problem...?

Wzdrygnęłam się lekko na jego pytanie i spojrzałam z góry zmieszana. Prawdopodobnie byłam zbyt wyrazista, by ukryć moje obecne zdenerwowanie.

Czy trudno mi się dziwić?

Mój był więzień/niewolnik/energon na czarną godzinę - postanowił oszukać przeznaczenie i wymigać się od śmierci.

Wcześniej grożąc mi wyrwaniem iskry.

Super.

– Uuu... – Potarłam ręce – Problem?

Chłopak uniósł brew, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.

– No wiesz... Porwałaś mnie z pod szkoły jak jakaś wariatka i wywaliłaś na to pustkowie. Więc pytam. Coś się stało? A może zawsze tak traktujesz swoich gości.

Moja optyka mrugała na niego tępo, a ja próbowałam poukładać sobie słowa w głowie. Wierciłam się na nogach, przekładając ciągle ciężar to z jednej to z drugiej i oglądałam co chwilę za siebie. W końcu potarłam swoje ramiona i zwróciłam do towarzysza.

– Tak, tak... Problem... Mam... Uhh... – Jąkałam się niezdecydowanie, co przyczyniło się do sceptycznego spojrzenia chłopaka - a następnie rozszerzenia jego oczu i uśmiechu radości.

– Chodzi o twojego współlokatora!? – Krzyknął przerażająco podekscytowany, czekając na to co powiem jakby co najmniej odliczał do północy w sylwestra.

Zastanowiłam się chwilę czy wyznać dokładnie z czym mam problem, czy wymyślać kolejną porcję kłamstw.

Szczerze, byłam ciekawa kiedy zacznę się w nich gubić.

Mruknęłam cicho i zmrużyłam optykę – Poniekąd...

Jego oczy dosłownie zaświeciły się, a ja szybko przyklękłam na jedno kolano i złapałam go za ramiona by przyciągnąć go nieco do siebie. Jęknął w proteście, ale posłusznie pozwolił być trzymanym.

– Ale to nie jest dobre... – Zniżyłam głos prawie do szeptu, nawet nie wiem po co bo specjalnie zabrałam go na to pustkowie by mieć pewność, że jesteśmy sami. - Oderwałam od niego optykę, przez co ledwo zauważyłam jego zmieszanie.

– W ogóle nie jest dobre.

Prawdopodobnie, Bob postanowił wrócić do swojego królestwa mroku - czy gdzie on tam mieszkał. Nie było bezpiecznym pozostać na złomowisku. A to oznaczało, że chyba nadszedł czas bym podjęła decyzję na temat mojej przyszłości.

Przez sekundy milczałam, a dzieciak grzecznie się nie ruszał czekając na ciąg dalszy. W końcu westchnęłam.

– Nie ważne co się stało. – Delikatnie położyłam go na ziemi i zaczęłam krążyć niespokojnie, gestykulując rękoma.

– Już nie jestem całkowicie bezpieczna, szczególnie na złomowisku. Liczyłam na to, że to potrwa trochę dłużej, ale chyba... – Zawahałam się, spoglądając na czerwony pył pod moimi nogami.

– W końcu się pokażesz! – Powiedział z entuzjazmem na co się zmarszczyłam.

– Ale... Czemu powiedziałaś, że to nie jest dobre? Przecież w bazie będziesz bezpieczna! W dodatku w końcu spotkasz swoich! Nie wiem jak ty, ale gdybym przez długi czas nie widział drugiego człowieka umarłbym z samotności! Polubicie się i...

Warknęłam by mu przerwać, zanim zdążył się rozgadać na dobre.

– Czy na pewno? To nie jest spotkanie towarzyskie Jack! Właśnie decyduję się na wzięcie jednej ze stron w wojnie do cholery!

Dzieciak skulił się przez moją gwałtowność, ale zignorowałam to i kontynuowałam dalej.

– Myślisz, że podjęcie tej decyzji jest spełnieniem moich marzeń?!

W sumie to tak, ale nigdy nie prosiłam się o wrzucenie w sam środek zrobotyzowanego sporu.

– Nie jestem wojownikiem! Nie umiem walczyć! Argh... – Złapałam moje ramiona i potarłam. Było to moje ludzkie przyzwyczajenie, ale teraz nie dodawało już takiej otuchy.

– Ale to ty chciałaś się z nimi spotkać... Wiesz porwałaś mnie i w ogóle... – Zauważył nieśmiało, jakby bojąc się, że dostanę jakiegoś napadu i zmiotę go z powierzchni ziemi.

I słusznie.

Wydałam zirytowane westchnienie.

– Bo umieram. – Syknęłam żałośnie to co powinno być oczywiste.

– A przynajmniej umrę, jak skończy mi się Energon.

Dzieciak przez chwilę milczał, a ja nie patrzyłam na niego.

– Tylko dlatego? – Zapytał. – Gdyby nie to, to byś się... Nie ujawniła... Prawda?

Przekręciłam lekko głowę, widząc do czego zmierza. – Dlaczego miałabym?

Miałam wrażenie, że chłopak wyglądał na zranionego. W końcu stanął pewniej

– By chronić naszą planetę i pomóc w wygraniu tej głupiej wojny!

Dobra, to brzmiało oskarżycielsko.

Zaśmiałam się ciepło na jego słowa, co wywołało u niego pytające spojrzenie.

Każdy człowiek w mniejszej lub większej części jest egoistą. To naturalne. Czemu jeszcze kogoś to dziwi?

– Powiedz mi dziecko, czy poświęciłbyś swoje życie dla swoich zrobotyzowanych przyjaciół? Bo coś nie sądzę...

– Nie jestem dzieckiem! – Wykrzyczał, jak bym co najmniej zwyzywała mu matkę. To chyba drażliwy temat.

Sprawne uniknięcie odpowiedzi tak w ogóle.

Skrzyżowałam ramiona na podwoziu

– Z tego co wiem, do dorosłości brakuje ci paru lat, więc jesteś dzieckiem – Rzuciłam beznamiętnie.

Chłopak zmarszczył się. – Po prostu... Po prostu tak do mnie nie mów...

– Dziecko.

Ogień w jego oczach zapłonął – Przestań!

Zachichotałam krótko, zakrywając usta ręką. – Nazywam tylko rzeczy po imieniu.

Ten stał przez chwilę jak cielę, nie za bardzo mogąc coś zrobić w tej sytuacji. W końcu byłam kim byłam i wyglądał przy mnie dosyć marnie.

Nie, aby przy innych tak nie wyglądał...

– Po imieniu, co staruszko? - Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Uniosłam łuki optyczne.

Ah... Okej, to miało mnie urazić.

Dla odmiany zaśmiałam się głośno, z czystego rozbawienia. To chyba nie było jego zamysłem, ale ten tylko się dołączył.

Dołączył też dziwny dźwięk, który zwrócił moją uwagę. Przestałam się śmiać i obejrzałam się przez ramię.

Cóż.

Nie wiem, czy spodziewałam się wielkiego wiru w przestrzeni.

Nie. Nie spodziewałam się.

Chyba, można zrozumieć fakt, że spanikowałam i szybko przemieniłam się w czterokołowiec. Trochę jak zwierze, które udaje martwe by nie umrzeć z rąk drapieżnika.

Dobrze wiedzieć w jakiej roli siebie postrzegam.

Zanim zdążyłam wydać choćby jęknięcie - z wiru wystrzeliła jakaś postać. Chyba jakaś postać, bo jedyne co zauważyłam to rozmazana plama. Granatowa, rozmazana plama...

O nie...

– Jack!

Okej, czyli teraz umrę.

Już zbyt dobrze znajoma femme, wydostała się z dziwnego wiru w powietrzu i stanęła sztywno, wpatrując się w nas drapieżnym wzrokiem.

Dzieciak zachwiał się na nogach i szybko obejrzał się na mnie, wydając ciche westchnienie widząc tylko pojazd.

No wybacz.

– Czekaj... Skąd wiedziałaś gdzie jestem!? – Zaniepokoił się, rozszerzając oczy.

Arcee jednak zignorowała pytanie i zaczęła iść w naszą stronę krokiem, którego nie powstydziłby się sam Terminator.

– Odsuń się od tego Decepticona natychmiast! – Wrzasnęła, celując we mnie palcem.

Co.

– Co.

Jack patrzył się na nią jakby musząc dokładnie przetrawić to co powiedziała i zmarszczył brwi. – Co ty bredzisz?

– Myślisz, że z kim masz do czynienia? Jack, nie jestem głupia! – Jej optyka zatopiła we mnie sztylety, a ona sama zaczęła się do mnie przesuwać.

Cholera.

Jak tak niska fembotka może wzbudzać we mnie takie poczucie niebezpieczeństwa!? Przecież ona sięga mi do brody!

A jeśli o niebezpieczeństwie mowa...

– Co ty robisz!? Arcee, odbija ci! – Krzyczał Jack, próbując osłonić mnie własnym ciałem przed rozjuszoną femme.

Może uznałabym to nawet za urocze, gdyby nie fakt, że próbowałam aktualnie nie mieć czarnych myśli.

– Odsuń się! Jeżeli to Decepticon...

– To nie Decepticon! – Przerwał jej, a ona zatrzymała się na patrząc na niego sceptycznie. Chłopak przez chwilę sapał niemiłosiernie, a gdy skończył otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć.

Prawdopodobnie miał mnie wyjawić tyle, że nigdy mu się to nie udało.

– Przekonamy się. – Powiedziała mrocznym głosem, by odsunąć nogą chłopaka, a następnie z całej siły posłać mnie paręnaście metrów dalej...

Kopniakiem.

Ona zwyczajnie mnie kopnęła!

– Arcee!

Dotknęło mnie chwilowe uczucie nieważkości. Zaraz potem zarąbałam w ziemię z cichym westchnieniem, a ja sama zaczęłam się dziko turlać. Zatrzymałam się jakieś dwadzieścia metrów dalej.

Powstrzymałam się by nie jęknąć, gdy niegroźna fala bólu rozeszła się po moim biodrze. Chyba udało jej się nadwyrężyć moją zbroję, bo poczułam jak coś ze mnie kapie na suche podłoże.

Kobieta ma nogi, nie ma co.

Ledwo trzymając moje nerwy na wodzy, rzuciłam optyką na całą sytuację. Sama femme stała teraz z rękoma wzdłuż ciała, patrząc się tępo na swoje mistrzowskie kopnięcie. Zaraz obok Jack wrzeszczał coś na nią, wymachując kończynami jak popapraniec.

– Co w ciebie wstąpiło!? Dlaczego nie mogę mieć niczego swojego!? Już rozwaliłaś moją konsolę, a teraz musisz rozwalić mój czterokołowiec!? Cały dom mi rozwal najlepiej! Po co mi dom!? Po co mi cokolwiek!

Arcee nie mogła oderwać optyki, od długiego wyżłobienia w piasku kończącego się w miejscu gdzie wylądował pojazd. Nawet nie sądziła, że miała tyle siły.

– Nigdy mnie nie słuchasz! Nie ważne ile bym nie powtarzał, ty dalej swoje! I patrz co narobiłaś!

Spojrzała ze skruchą na swojego podopiecznego. Okej, może trochę przesadziła. A co jeśli to był tylko zwykły czterokołowiec? I właśnie go rozwaliła?

Jęcząc cicho złapała się za płytę czołową i zamknęła optyki.

– Chyba... Masz rację.

Otrząsnęła się i po prostu zaczęła podchodzić do pojazdu, na co Jack ruszył za nią.

– Wybacz... Nie powinnam. – Przyznała się, choć z trudem – Po prostu... Tak się bałam, że możesz wpaść w kłopoty. Już tyle razy ci się to zdarzyło, przez moją nieuwagę. Co to za opiekun, który nie umie zaopiekować się swoim podopiecznym!

Stanęła w rozkroku nad quadem, który wydawał się dziwnie nie tknięty.

Jack westchnął. – Nic się nie stało. Tylko nie kop więcej moich rzeczy...

Arcee nachyliła się nad nim, by podnieść go ponownie na cztery koła. Coś jednak zwróciło jej uwagę, a ona zamarła z ręką na kole.

– Nie lepiej, abyś wszystkie swoje obawy uzgadniała ze mną? Ominęlibyśmy niepotrzebnych...

– Czy to jest... – Przerwała chłopakowi, zwężając optykę by przypatrzeć się kapiącej z pojazdu substancji. Substancji, która po szybkiej inspekcji okazała się być... Energonem?

– Mój Primus, przecież to...

Nagle usłyszała głośny dźwięk transformacji, ale zanim zdążyła zareagować - została z całej siły kopnięta w płytę czołową, co posłało ją na plecy. Gdy upadła, szybko załadowała broń i strzeliła, słysząc jak napastnik przyjmuje strzał skrzecząc z bólu.

Jej optyka wylądowała na drugiej, srebrnej femme, która trzymała swoje przedramię i patrzyła na Arcee mieszanką wrogości i paniki. Przez chwilę zamarzły w takich pozycjach mierząc się niebezpiecznie optyką.

W końcu srebrna femme, zachwiała się i spojrzała panicznie na swoją zranioną rękę z której obficie wyciekał energon. Na ten widok zachłysnęła się i odsunęła zdrową dłoń, pokazując tą uszkodzoną drugiej fembotce.

– Awww! No i popatrz co narobiłaś! – Jęknęła oskarżycielsko, przez co Arcee na chwilę wmurowało. Zaraz potem zebrała swoją rufę z ziemi i stanęła na nogi, nadal celując.

– Wiedziałam! – Krzyknęła, ignorując poprzednią wypowiedź femme. – Wiedziałam, że coś jest z tobą nie tak!

Srebrna wydawała się być oburzona.

– Odsuń się Jack! – Nakazała do nastolatka, który patrzył na nie przerażonym wzrokiem.

– Co? Nie. Nie! Arcee poczekaj! – Ten krzyczał, ale opiekunka go ignorowała - Nie strzelaj do niej!

Femme zmarszczyła łuki optyczne, nie odrywając wzroku od drugiej fembotki.

– Zaatakowała mnie! – Rzuciła oskarżycielsko.

Tamta wydała urażone westchnienie – Bo wykopałaś mnie paręnaście metrów dalej psychopatko! – Uniosła się, ale niebezpieczny ruch jaki wykonała Arcee szybko ją ostudził.

– Frakcja. – Nakazała groźnym tonem. – Teraz.

Srebrna uniosła nieco podbródek i spojrzała na Arcee z góry, po czym zawahała się.

– Bezfrakcyjna. – Wyznała w końcu.

Tym razem to Arcee się zachwiała. Bezfrakcyjna? To byli jeszcze bezfrakcyjni?

Oczywiście, że byli. Egoiści bojący się o swoje życie.

Granatowa femme zrobiła parę kroków do przodu, by schować za sobą swojego podopiecznego.

– Co ty robisz? – Zapytał, marszcząc brwi.

– Bezfrakcyjni mogą być równie niebezpieczni co Decepticony – Wypaliła z obrzydzeniem w stronę srebrnej. W końcu jak miała traktować kogoś, kto po takim czasie nie zdecydował się na żadną ze stron.

– Ale to właśnie Autobot mnie postrzelił i właśnie do mnie celuje, czyż nie? – Syknęła pretensjonalnie wyższa femme, co wyprowadziło Arcee z równowagi.

– Kopnęłaś mnie w twarz!

– Przestań do niej celować! – Nakazał Jack. Arcee rzuciła mu ulotne spojrzenie, a następnie o dziwo opuściła broń na co srebrna się rozluźniła.

– Wybacz Coaster, ja... – Zaczął chłopak, ale femme dała mu groźny pomruk.

– Trzymaj tą wariatkę z daleka. – Nakazała surowo i zanim ktokolwiek mógł zareagować przemieniła się i wystrzeliła, zostawiając za sobą jedynie kurz.


	14. Wszyscy krzyczymy

Jestem robotem, to samo w sobie jest epickie

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że postrzeliłaś samotną, nieuzbrojoną femme!?

Arcee spięła się pod słowami medyka, ściągając ramiona razem. Dosłownie przed chwilą była zmuszona zdać raport z dzisiejszego dnia, co nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych - zważywszy co się wydarzyło, a fembotka jak widać wypadła na tym słabo.

\- Wiesz przecież, że przydałaby się nam każda możliwa pomoc! W dodatku pomyśl jakie robimy wrażenie! Powinniśmy być znani jako ci, gdzie Autoboty jak i bez frakcyjni mogą czuć się bezpiecznie!

Botka stała sztywno nie bardzo wierząc w to co dochodzi to jej procesorów słuchowych. Postąpiła tak, jak zareagowałby każdy.

\- Zaatakowała mnie! Skąd miałam znać jej motyw!? - Tłumaczyła się granatowa femme.

\- Ale dlaczego cię zaatakowała!? Powtórz Jack! - Nakazał medyk, kierując się w stronę chłopaka, który do tej chwili opierał się wyluzowany o balustradę. Teraz natomiast podskoczył nieznacznie rozszerzając oczy.

\- Ratchet, przyjacielu... - Zaczął potulnie Optimus, ale medyk chyba nawet go nie usłyszał w swojej starczej furii.

\- No nie wstydź się Jack - Ponaglał, ale dzieciak skulił się tylko zauważając bardziej niż morderczy wzrok fembotki.

\- Każdy z was ma trochę racji, dlatego powinniśmy rozwiązać to jak cywilizowani... - Próbował dowódca, ale miał zbyt małą siłę przebicia.

\- Równie dobrze mógł być to decepticon! - Krzyczała Arcee.

\- Przemoc i agresja do niczego nas nie doprowadzą, jedynie sprawi, że oddalimy się od siebie i...

\- Podobno Jack próbował ją do nas doprowadzić, czemu nie słuchasz własnego podopiecznego? - Ratchet położył swoje dłonie na biodrach, co dało mu wygląd ganiącej matki.

Arcee wydała oburzone westchnienie - Może dlatego, że przez cały czas wciskał mi kit, że to tylko zwykły pojazd! - Wycelowała oskarżająco palcem w chłopaka, który wyglądał jakby miał ochotę być w każdym możliwym innym miejscu.

\- Wystarczy! - Nakazał Optimus surowym tonem, na co wszyscy wzdrygnęli się zamilkli posłusznie.

Prime westchnął cicho i skierował optykę w stronę ludzkiego chłopca. - Dlaczego chowałeś przed nami tą informację? - Zapytał głosem, którego używa się do uspokajania dzieci, albo debilów.

Jack zamrugał.

\- Wiesz, że gdyby stało się tak jak podejrzewała Arcee, mógłbyś być w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie. Nie bez powodu staramy się was ochraniać - Mówił dalej czekając, aż chłopak postanowi coś powiedzieć.

\- Cóż... - Zaczął nieprzekonany - Obiecałem jej to... Powiedziała, że sama chce zdecydować o tym kiedy dowiecie się o jej istnieniu... - Wyznał, zabierając wzrok od dowódcy.

Arcee prychnęła i już miała zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale Prime uciszył ją podnosząc rękę.

\- Myślisz, że byłaby jeszcze skłonna do nas dołączyć? - Dopytywał, na co Jack wzruszył ramioami.

\- Może... - Rzucił niepewnie, ale zaraz się poprawił - Raczej tak.

Optimus pokiwał głową.

\- Wiesz gdzie mogła się udać?

Dzieciak zastanowił się przez chwilę po czym strzelił palcami. - Złomowisko na skraju miasta. - Podał konkret, po czym zwrócił się do swojej opiekunki - Byłaś tam! Pamiętasz?

Femme zmrużyła optykę.

\- Dobrze... - Mruknął dowódca, a potem zastanowił się przez chwilę po czym wycelował optykę w femme. - Arcee i ja za niedługo się tam udamy.

Botka zamrugała zdziwiona, ale nic nie powiedziała wykazując posłuszeństwo dowódcy. Medyk jednak nie szczędził sobie uwag.

\- Czy to dobry pomysł Optimusie? Nie wiem czy sam byłbym ufny w stosunku do kogoś, kto mnie postrzelił...

Oślepiające palenie w mojej prawej ręce, zdecydowanie utrudniało poprawne postrzeganie wszechświata. Może właśnie dlatego zdecydowałam się, wrócić po moje ukryte kostki energonu - by uzupełnić to co się ze mnie wylewało.

Klęczałam właśnie na złomowym pagórku, zdrową ręką próbując odsunąć sterty gruzu. Zranioną za to trzymałam skuloną na moim podwoziu, przeklinając cicho.

Szczerze, jedyne na co miałam teraz ochotę to położenie się i rozpłakanie jak mała dziecko. Musiałam jednak pilnie uzupełnić straconą energię i nic mnie nie powstrzymało od grzebania w tych śmieciach. Nawet fakt, że kostki energonu zdawały się w tajemniczych okolicznościach zaginąć.

Wydałam dziki okrzyk by zaraz wstać z klęczek i przerąbać nogą w stertę gruzu. Niestety stałam na jakimś niestabilnym kawałku i zaraz potem wylądowałam twarzą w śmieciach.

Jęknęłam cicho gdy zraniona ręka zetknęła się z podłożem, ale silnie zacisnęłam zęby i podniosłam się sprawnie.

Nie denerwuj się. Może zostawiłaś je w środku.

Moja optyka prześlizgnęła się mozolnie w stronę złomowego pagórka.

I tak za jakiś czas umrę, więc nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić.

Westchnęłam cicho i udałam się w stronę mojego byłego lokum.

Można powiedzieć, że przewróciłam to miejsce do góry nogami. Prawdopodobnie nie nadawało się już do dłuższego zamieszkiwania. Nigdzie jednak nie znalazłam napoju bogów, a mój optymizm też miał swoje granice.

Cofnęłam się do wejścia i z całej siły uderzyłam zdrową pięścią w ścianę.

Z rozpaczy wyciągnęło mnie lekkie smyrnięcie w ramię, które szybkim ruchem ręki próbowałam znieść jednak niczego nie napotkałam. Prawdopodobnie przeciąg musiał poruszyć przywieszonym do sufitu Supermenem.

Kiedy łaskotanie powtórzyło się, bardziej nerwowo pomachałam ręką jakbym odganiała się od upierdliwej muchy.

\- Durny plastik. - Przęklnęłam.

Nagle uświadomiłam sobie, że przecież nie mam w tym pomieszczeniu manekina. A raczej uświadomiło mnie o tym oburzone westchnienie zza moich pleców.

Wydałam dziki kwik i odwróciłam się gwałtownie, wizualizując sobie Boba, który spragniony zemsty przyszedł pozbawić mnie iskry. Napastnik jednak był szybszy. Zacisnął moją szyję w pięści twarzą do siebie, sprawnie mnie unieruchamiając.

Szczerze to nie wiem czy bardziej byłam zaskoczona faktem, że dwa razy większy ode mnie mech przycisnął mnie do ściany, czy tym, że nie był to Bob.

Nie, abym miała wiele czasu na analizowanie jego wyglądu, ale w głównej mierze był srebrny z czerwonym porożem na czubku głowy. Wraz z budową jego ciała przypominał trochę rzutkę.

Mech zacmokał, krótko po czym na jego twarzy pojawił się niepokojący uśmiech.

\- No popatrz, czyli to jednak prawda - Powiedział, zniżając głos.

\- Szczerze nie spodziewałem się spotkać jeszcze jednej femme, dlatego byłem niezwykle zdziwiony gdy do moich receptorów audio doszły słuchy, że się tutaj ukrywasz. Widocznie mój pan nie był tak konsekwentny w swoich działaniach jak mi się wydawało...

Złapałam rękoma jego pięść i próbowałam oderwać, ale ta ani drgnęła. Jedynie nieznajomy roześmiał się lekko na moje działania. W końcu spojrzałam mu w optykę i zadrżałam lekko spotykając się z krwawą czerwienią.

\- Nie jesteś Bob'em. - Zauważyłam tępo, walcząc z utrzymaniem wzroku.

Jego uśmiech natychmiastowo zanikł. A on wpatrywał się we mnie uważnie przez moment.

\- Bob? Kim jest Bob i czemu na Primusa miałbym nim być?

Zamrugałam.

W takim razie ten zdradziecki con musiał donieść na moje miejsce zamieszkania i jakaś grubsza ryba przyszła tutaj po moją głowę.

Przeszedł mnie dreszczyk emocji.

\- W takim razie kim jesteś? - Zapytałam sto procent poważnie, ale natychmiast tego pożałowałam, gdy jego głowa wystrzeliła w moim kierunku z wyrazem wściekłości jak bicz.

\- Kim jesteś? Kim jesteś!? Nie igraj sobie ze mną żałosna femme, mógłbym cię zgnieść jak robaka właśnie w tym momencie! - I jakby chcąc zaprezentować swoją siłę, jego pięść zacisnęła się powodując u mnie konwulsję.

\- Jestem odpowiedzialny za śmierć tylu istnień, a ty mi po prostu mówisz, że mnie nie znasz!?

Próbowałam panicznie przeszukać mój procesor myślowy w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś znanego, tyrańskiego imienia - po czym przyjrzałam się mojemu przyszłemu oprawcy. Bezwzględny, brutalny, dominator.

\- Megatron? - Zapytałam uśmiechając się nieśmiało i strzelając w jego stronę palcami.

Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w gniewie, a on sam zaczął wściekle krzyczeć.

Ojej, chyba nie.

Nie - Megatron zamachnął się by zadać mi cios swoimi szponami, a ja w panice zaczęłam grzebać dłońmi w ścianie za mną. Udało mi się chwycić poluzowany kawałek metalu, który układałam wcześniej i widząc w tym swoją szansę oderwałam go co wywołało złomową lawinę, która runęła prosto na niego.

Ledwo udało mi się utrzymać na nogach, gdy mech w końcu mnie puścił. Cofnęłam się nieco i spojrzałam jak ten próbuje wstać, ale potknął się o kawałek złomu. Byłoby to całkiem zabawne gdyby nie moja panika. Zbierając całą swoją odwagę ugięłam kolana i zamknęłam pięści, próbując naśladować bokserów. Gdy jednak temu udało się w końcu wstać i zobaczyłam różnicę naszej wielkości - postanowiłam zastosować mój tajny chwyt.

Po prostu odwróciłam się i pobiegłam w głąb posiadłości.

\- Wracaj tu ty..! - Wrzasnął, ale nie wpadając na żadne ciekawe przezwisko po prostu ruszył za mną.

Moja przewaga tkwiła w tym, że doskonale przestudiowałam to miejsce i wszelkie kryjówki były mi dobrze znane. Dlatego wpadłam w pierwsze lepsze zagłębienie w ścianę znajdujące się nieco wyżej podłogi i skuliłam.

Próbując uspokoić moją rozszalałą iskrę, szybko przeanalizowałam moje szansę w stosunku do tego typa.

Nic, tylko ucieczka.

Jednak nie byłam tak silna jak mi się wydawało, a przynajmniej nie na tyle by próbować walczyć. Czemu byłam taka głupia!? Dlaczego nie mogłam mieć tych wszystkich kostek przy sobie? Nie. Nie potrzebowałabym ich, gdyby nie Arcee. Zacisnęłam mocno pięści, aż poczułam ból pochodzący z rany postrzałowej.

Jeszcze jeden powód by za nią nie przepadać.

Przygotowałam się z chwilą, gdy dobiegł mnie dźwięk uderzania obcasów o posadzkę.

Chwila, co?

Odważyłam się wyjrzeć zza ściany, a moja optyka mimowolnie została przyciągnięta do jego szałowego obuwia.

Nie udało mi się powstrzymać dziewczęcego chichotu, na który mech oczywiście zareagował skręcając w odpowiednią stronę.

Prawdopodobnie kiedyś zginę za swoją głupotę.

\- Wiem, że gdzieś tu jesteś - Powiedział, będąc niepokojąco blisko mojej kryjówki.

Prawdopodobnie potrzebował tylko jeszcze paru kroków by mnie znaleźć, dlatego postanowiłam działać.

\- Niespodzianka suko! - Wydarłam się i skoczyłam prosto na jego plecy. Mech zaczął dziko wrzeszczeć i próbować mnie zrzucić. Na początku trzymałam się jego... Poroża jak na dzikim rodeo, ale przez jego wierzganie się moje dłonie ześlizgnęły się w dół, a moja broda zarąbała właśnie w ten jego szpiczasty kolec na środku kasku. Zaskoczona odskoczyłam głową za bardzo w tył, przez co oboje cofnęliśmy się niebezpiecznie. W ostatniej chwili owinęłam się nogami wokół jego szyi.

\- Aghr! Co ty na Unicrona robisz! Złaź ze mnie! - Con zaczął w panice wymachiwać szponami, a potem z całym impetem skoczył plecami na ścianę.

Jęknęłam, gdy jego wielkie cielsko przygwoździło mnie do powierzchni - czując się jak między młotem, a kowadłem. Dosłownie.

Próbując jakoś wyjść z opresji zaczęłam błądzić dłońmi po jego twarzy, aż w końcu zaczepiłam się o jego optykę. Nie zastanawiając się zbyt długo wcisnęłam w nią moje paluchy.

W tym samym momencie nacisk został zwolniony, wraz z ogłuszającym wrzaskiem, a ja zachwiałam się ze zdziwienia i runęłam na ziemię z wielkim hukiem.

Szybko pozbierałam się do klęczek i obejrzałam za siebie. Mój napastnik przez chwilę dziko dociskał swoją twarz, ale szybko skierował ją w moim kierunku z mordem wypisanym w jeszcze istniejącej optyce.

Zachłysnęłam się i próbowałam uciekać, ten jednak złapał mnie za nogę i przyciągnął do siebie. Z całej siły kopnęłam go w płytę czołową, ale on puścił mnie jedynie na chwilę z cichym warknięciem.

Tyle na szczęście wystarczyło, bym wystartowała do pokoju pełnego koparek.

\- Zostaw mnie psychopato! - Nakazałam, nie oglądając się za siebie i pobiegłam za jeden z pojazdów.

Mechan był zaraz za mną, przez co ani się obejrzałam ganialiśmy się dookoła jednej z koparek.

Ten próbował mnie zmylić i pobiegł w przeciwną stronę, a ja zrobiłam dokładnie to samo.

\- Będziesz cierpieć za swoją wyniosłość! - Odpowiedział, równie stanowczo co ja.

\- Przepraszam!

Mój napastnik warknął - Teraz już za późno!

W końcu zatrzymaliśmy się na przeciwległych końcach wpatrując w siebie. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać i uśmiechnęłam się triumfalnie, ale mój uśmiech znikł gdy dwie rakiety zostały wycelowane w moim kierunku. Tym razem to on się uśmiechnął i bez namysłu wystrzelił je w moją głupią twarz.

Z wrzaskiem glebłam na podłogę, a pociski ledwo ominęły moją głowę rozsadzając pojazd za mną. Przez chwilę leżałam tak, ochraniając mój kask przed odłamkami.

Tyle wystarczyło by ten koleś przeteleportował się do mojego położenia i teraz patrzył z satysfakcją na moją skuloną ramę.

Mój wzrok jednak pobłądził w innym kierunku. Wszelkie przedmioty znajdujące się za moim wzniesionym tyłkiem stanęły teraz w ogniu. W tym...

O nie...

\- Zniszczyłeś go... - Szepnęłam niedowierzając.

Mech zamarł wpatrując się we mnie tępo

\- Co?

Mój antyczny manekin właśnie płoną na moich oczach, a pomazana czarnym markerem twarz zapadała się do środka w przerażający sposób.

Tylko nie manekin.

Zawyłam jak opętana i skoczyłam prosto na klatkę mecha, powalając nas obojga na podłogę.

Wszelka złość jaka była we mnie uwięziona od mojej przemiany wyszła na zewnątrz, a ja zaczęłam dziko drapać mojego przeciwnika po podwoziu. Ten był tak zaskoczony, że przez pierwsze sekundy nie wydał nawet pisku, dopiero potem uświadomił sobie swoje położenie i panicznie próbował mnie zrzucić.

Drapałam na oślep, zdzierając jego lakier i rysując to co kryło się pod nim - co było dosyć dziwne bo nawet nie miałam pazurów. Nawet ja byłam pod wrażeniem mojego rage mode. Byłam tak wściekła, że nawet porażający ból mojego nadgarstka mi nie przeszkadzał.

\- Nie! Czekaj! Błagam! - Usłyszałam, a mnie udało się zatrzymać i spojrzeć w optykę cona.

Przez chwilę widziałam w niej czystą panikę, ale ta zaraz zmieniła się w podstępny uśmieszek i nim się obejrzałam poczułam jak ostre szpony przecinają mi gardło z paraliżującym bólem.

Energon wyciekł w zastraszających ilościach brudząc mnie i mecha, a ten z obrzydzeniem zepchnął mnie z siebie i wstał, na co ja niestety nie miałam szans.

Rozłożona na ziemi, próbowałam zatrzymać przepływ dłońmi co średnio mi się udało bo część nadal wylewała się z mojego ciała. Dławiłam się niemiłosiernie, a ten krążył nade mną jak jakiś dzikus.

Prawdopodobnie jako człowiek nie przeżyłabym tej rany.

Nie, abym teraz miała wielkie szanse na przeżycie.

\- No i popatrz jak marnie skończyłaś - Uśmiechnął się, przyglądając się swoim szponom.

\- Jakieś ostatnie słowo? Ah, ojej nie możesz... Heh, jestem komiczny - Powiedział po czym zaczął dziko rechotać.

Zmarszczyłam brwi, zastanawiając się kto do cholery przyznał mu posadę na jakiej się znajduje.

\- A teraz pożegnaj się z byciem online.

Dzwonki ostrzegawcze zawyły w moim umyśle.

\- Czfekhaj!! - Zachrypiałam starając się mówić nie tracąc przy tym energnu.

Con wyprostował się na chwilę i spojrzał na mnie sceptycznie

\- O? Chcesz błagać o litość?

W odpowiedzi żwawo pokiwałam głową, co niezwykle spodobało się mechowi bo jego optyka zaświeciła się z ekscytacji, dokładnie jak Bob'owi gdy mówił o Megatronie.

Ten udawał, że się bardzo poważnie zastanawia wydając przy tym masę westchnień i mruknięć. - Podaj mi chociaż jeden powód, który powstrzyma mnie przed wydarciem twojej iskry.

Zamrugałam na niego tępo. Raczej nie wyglądał na skompilowaną osobowość, ale co takiego mogłam mieć czego by chciał?

Nie widząc innej opcji złapałam się pierwszej możliwej opcji.

\- Aufobfoty. - Jęknęłam bezmyślnie.

\- Co?

\- Aufoboty.

Przez chwilę biliśmy się na spojrzenia, aż w końcu jego twarz przebiegła mimika zrozumienia, a zaraz potem wielkiego zaskoczenia.

Prawdopodobnie pomyślałabym, że już go mam - ale zdążyłam się już w większej mierze wykrwawić.

Dlatego nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby zaraz się okazało, że przez jego długie zastanawianie skończę martwa.

Śmiesznie by było.


End file.
